The Search For Blood
by Selene467
Summary: Goku and Krillin travel to the past to get the blood to save Gohan. However things might not be so easy as expected as they already have a problem upon arrival. This is a sequel to "From Saviour To Destroyer". If rating/genre is incorrect inform me pls
1. Short on Time

**A/n: This is a sequel of "From Saviour To Destroyer". To understand this story recommended to first read "From Saviour To Destroyer".**

Disclaimer: Guess What?! I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters. Can you believe it! I can't!

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter one: Short on Time_

A round machine was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. There were two passengers looking with wide eyes around themselves. The people gathered around the round machine slowly became blurry and within seconds disappeared from sight by a white, blinding light. After a while the two passengers opened their eyes to look around. As they did their eyes widened further in awe.

The round machine with them in it was flowing slowly through a colourful sort of tunnel. Every colour one could think of was circling in the tunnel. The machine itself began twirling sideways in the tunnel making the colours move even more than before. Both passengers were amazed at the sight, but also a bit drowsy from the constant circling.

A sudden jolt went through the machine, causing it's occupants to bump their heads. The came closer to the glass to see what caused it. Slowly a black colour washed passed them taking the other colours with it. All that was left was a black void enveloping the machine.

A sudden spark in the console made both passengers jump back in their seats. The machine began shaking violently, jolting the two passengers in every direction. More sparks appeared and several lights were flashing on and off.

"Malfunction!" A robotic voice spoke out loud. Both passengers looked at each other before the machine spoke again drawing their attention.

"System Malfunction! I repeat: Systems Perfect!" Again the passengers shared a look. However this time it was one of confusion.

"Destination Altered! Destination Restored! Systems Perfect! System Malfunction! Danger! System Failure! System Check! System Malfunction! System Perfect!" The voice continued incoherently.

The machine stopped shaking abruptly smashing both passengers against the glass. A huge electrical surge passed through them both, knocking them unconscious. The last words of the robotic voice went by unheard.

"Date of Arrival altered!"

- () -

Everything was silent except for the sounds of birds chirping, water flowing, trees creaking and other animals moving throughout the forest. Everything was at peace in this forest.

A sudden loud crash resounded through the forest disturbing the peace and quiet. Animals ran for their life's, birds flew for their life's, trees creaked as an heavy object crashed into them breaking them down. The water however was undisturbed except for the few extra wrinkles created by quake from the crash.

In the middle of the forest a few trees were broken down and in the middle of those trees lay a round object. Burn markings covered the outside of the object. A small cracking sound was heard as the object creaked open. Smoke flowed out form the small creak and a hissing sound followed as the object opened fully revealing two passengers.

They were seated in a rather uncomfortable position. One was upside down and the other lay with his stomach against the back of the seat, in that way he could not bent into the seat without breaking some bones. His legs were crammed into the foot space which wasn't big.

In front of the seats was a console with many lights flashing on and off. Suddenly the shorter one groaned. He opened his eyes only to find his world upside down. He blinked several times and looked confused. He moved his arm to support his weight and with a loud groan pushed himself in a more comfortable position, a.k.a. upright.

A loud groan came from beside the short man as he had pushed himself upright. He jumped back against the side of the machine he was seated to and looked surprised at the person beside him. After blinking several times he remembered his fellow passenger. It was now he realised he had stomped this person while repositioning himself.

He softly nudged the person only to receive another groan, this one of protest. The short man got annoyed and gave a soft stomp at the other man's shoulder. This got a wave of the arm as response. The short man's eyebrow twitched.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted. The man beside him however did not respond. Now both eyebrows twitched.

The short man was about to kick the other one when he thought of something. He grinned somewhat devilish as he inched closer and whispered something inaudible in the other man's ear.

"NO!" The man shouted as he suddenly jolted awake and jumped backwards, which was out of the machine. A loud thump was heard as he hit the ground ,but he did not seem to have noticed. "NO NEEDLES!" He shouted fearful.

The shorter man laughed and clutched his stomach. The taller man calmed down realising he had been fooled by his friend. The shorter man stopped laughing and looked at the taller man outside.

"Finally awake? I thought you used to wake up from screams" The shorter man spoke.

"Well Krillin, it doesn't work when I've been unconscious, only when I sleep" the taller man responded.

"Yeah I think you're right, Goku. We were probably unconscious, but for how long?" Krillin said as he turned his attention to the console in front of him.

Goku stood up and started stretching as Krillin checked the console.

"WHAT!" Krillin shouted clearly upset. Goku rushed back into the machine looking at all the flashing lights and data.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked as he clearly had no clue what it was Krillin had seen on the console. Krillin slowly turned to face Goku looking distressed.

"The machine altered the date of arrival" Krillin said in a whisper not belieing what he was saying. Goku looked less startled.

"Is that bad?" Goku asked completely clueless.

"The machine must have malfunctioned or something. Maybe it ahs something to do with that black void or whatever it was" Krillin mumbled ignoring Goku's rather dull question.

Krillin directed his gaze to the console and showed a look of pure concentration. Goku was still clueless about what was wrong.

"What are you doing?' Goku asked as he saw Krillin push a few buttons.

"I'm trying to find some data about what happened to cause this malfunction. Lets see, Bulma said I should push this and then that and……………" Krillin drifted of inaudible leaving Goku once more in the dark.

After a while Goku couldn't wait any longer. "Krillin…….." He began but was cut off by a different voice, which was somehow slightly familiar.

"Systems malfunctioned half way during time transference. Precise time and date can not be calculated as one travelled to different time altering once time and date to the time and date of the destination. System malfunction altered certain data. Please verify time and date" A familiar robotic voice spoke.

Goku's head felt like it was spinning as this rather complicated explanation drifted through his mind.

"Bulma sure knows how to keep things complicated. Luckily I somehow understand what it's saying" Krillin said not paying much attention to Goku who wasn't following much of this.

"You understood that?!" Goku asked unbelievable. Krillin wasn't a smart scientist like Bulma or a genius like Gohan, but he wasn't stupid either. Not that Goku was stupid off course. This caused Goku to become solemn for a moment as he thought of Gohan. Luckily there was not time to think of him now.

'Sort of yes. It just means that the time we have in our timeline is different than the time in this timeline which we travelled to. So seeing their different times we can't really know the exact time something happened while we were time travelling. We were gradually skipping from our own time and date to a different time and date so it can't be pinpointed…………I think" Krillin added the last part.

Goku's head was spinning even more now and a headache was forming. "I'll take your word for it" Goku said. Before he could ask another question or rather the same question he had been trying to get an answer on, Krillin interrupted.

"Verify the cause of the malfunction" Krillin asked the time machine. Some beeps echoed through the time machine before the same robotic voice spoke again.

"The malfunction was caused by a magnetic storm that moved off it's course by our intervening in time" The voice spoke.

"So……" Goku started to ask, but once again was cut off.

"It just means we attracted a magnetic storm that can mess up our systems. It shouldn't have gotten to us according to Bulma, but I think we somehow emitted a great deal of disturbance to the space between time and thus attracting this magnetic storm" Krillin explained knowing what Goku was going to ask.

After a long silence Goku jumped out of the time machine causing Krillin to look up form the console.

"You coming?" Goku asked. Krillin looked seriously at Goku.

"Goku you do realise we've got a problem?" Krillin asked him hoping Goku understood.

"What problem?" Goku asked clueless. Krillin sighed.

"Our date of arrival has been changed" Krillin said.

"Yeah?" Goku said not getting it.

"Goku instead of a few months we only have ONE WEEK to get Gohan's blood" Krillin said solemn. Goku however seemed relaxed.

"So we just get the blood and be gone before I arrive" Goku said duly not realising the irony of his response.

"Goku, this means that if we get into trouble or get delayed we'll have only a short time to get it right. Seven days is all we have. We have to find Gohan first, then get him somewhere alone and make sure he doesn't see you and that we don't make him suspicious. We also have to prevent others from sensing you. I FORGOT! GOKU KEEP YOUR ENERGY LEVEL DOWN!" Krillin shouted reaching a panic state as he summed up all the things they had to take into account.

"Krillin calm down" Goku said soothingly. Krillin stopped ranting and took a deep breath. "Listen, I already have my energy level very low because I know that Piccolo mediates almost 24/7 and even the slightest of my energy would be sensed by him as I'm currently not supposed to be here. I've kept it low ever since we left from our time. About the other thing, we'll just have to make sure nothing goes wrong and get Gohan's blood. We can do this Krillin, we have to…….for Gohan" Goku finished.

Krillin looked into Goku's eyes and saw determination and care. He knew Goku was right. They could do this and they would, to save Gohan.

"Alright then lets get started" Krillin said. He jumped out of the time machine and grabbed a capsule out of the pocket of his gi. "We've got the blood device and all we have to do now is……….." Krillin stopped talking as he noticed Goku was a fair distance away form him and sweating slightly.

"Yeah sounds great" Goku said not even hearing Krillin talking as all his attention was directed to the capsule in his friend's hand.

"Goku it's capsulated, you can relax. As I was saying we have to hide the time machine" Krillin continued as Goku slowly crept closer.

"Hide?" Goku asked confused. Krillin looked at him as if he asked something really stupid.

"What do you think will happen if someone finds this. For one they could take a trip and second we could lose our way home" Krillin said.

"Yeah I get that, but why hide it? I mean you can capsulate it, right?" Goku said slightly confused at Krillin's plan.

Krillin sweat dropped as he forgot about that. He was actually thinking of covering this big time machine with leaves and twigs and place it somewhere hidden while he could just as easily capsulate it and place it in his pocket.

"Right" Krillin said slightly blushing at his own stupidity. Both of them grinned and Krillin capsulated the time machine.

A soft squeaking noise and the two passenger time machine was a small capsule. Krillin placed it in his left pocket and placed the blood device in his right.

"Ready! Lets do this………for Gohan" Krillin said and Goku nodded.

Both felt like they couldn't fail. They had a goal and a strong inspiration. Nothing would keep them from saving Gohan.

**  
Well I finally finished the first chapter. Actually I only had the first scene written down, but when I started typing that I couldn't stop anymore and finished the first chapter. I guess starting that other story of mine today really helped my inspiration. Yeah congrats, my muse is back! (but for how long, we'll find out).**

**Please REVIEW. Don't hate me for taking so long, it was killing me that I couldn't write something decent. I was actually afraid this would turn out weak and very short, but somehow I managed to make it long (I try to get at LEAST 2000 words) and I think it's alright and not weak. But I'm curious what you people think. **

**Oh that other story I started today was also Dragonball Z. It's only a prologue now, but please check it out and review. It's called: At Each Others Throat.  
**


	2. Find the Source

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z or it's characters.

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter two: Find the Source _

"Alright lets go find Gohan" Goku said determined before. Krillin looked to his left only to see Goku ready to fly of. (1)

"Wait! Where are you going?" Krillin shouted seeing Goku ready to fly of. Goku looked at Krillin as if he had asked something weird. He turned around to Krillin wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean? I'm going to find Gohan?" Goku responded sounding confused. Krillin sighed.

"You weren't intending to just fly around till you saw him, right?" Krillin somewhat asked. Goku looked as if he didn't get what was wrong with that. "Why don't you just sense where he is?" Krillin asked.

Goku grinned broadly while rubbing the back of his head. "Right, yeah lets do that" Goku responded feeling slightly stupid.

Goku closed his eyes as he tried sensing for his son. Krillin once more checked if he had his capsules safely hidden. He didn't want to find they couldn't return home.

After a minute had passed Krillin got slightly nervous. _'What's taking him so long? He always senses Gohan nearly instantly' _Krillin thought. He looked at Goku who's face was slightly scrunched up as if he was confused at something.

"You found him yet?" Krillin asked anxiously not wanting to hear the one answer he feared he would get.

"Uhm, not yet" Goku said a little nervous himself.

'_Why can't I sense him? Normally it only takes a few seconds to find him. Could he be blocking his signal? Or maybe someone else is blocking his signal! But nothing happened back then or now, right?' _Goku thought.

"Uhm, Krillin……..you didn't get in some kind of trouble that or this year, right?" Goku asked. Krillin's head snapped up at the question.

'_Why is he asking that? Is something wrong?!' _Krillin wondered.

"Uhm no, except for the whole Garlic Junior thing nothing happened. Why?" Krillin aksed that last part a little shaky.(2)

"I…….I can't sense him" Goku said uneasy. Krillin's eyes widened.

"What! Why?! How?!" Krillin asked frantically before Goku shook his shoulders bringing him back to reason.

"Calm down. It could be nothing. Gohan could be blocking his signal" Goku said rather calm.

"Right, but why would he do that? I was around him nearly the entire year and there has never been a reason to block his signal and he certainly didn't leave the planet" Krillin responded.

"Perhaps he's training with Piccolo or someone else and blocking his signal so he can't be detected?" Goku wondered out loud.

"Yeah good point. If that is true, then we should check out his usual hang outs. Lets see, we have his home, Kame House, the Look Out and Bulma's" Krillin said. (3)

"Alright, we should split up for now. I'll go check at home, you can start at Kame House" Goku said. He was once again ready to fly of when Krillin shouted alarmed.

"Wait! You can't just head home!" Krillin shouted out frantic, afraid that Goku wouldn't hear him in time.

"Why not?" Goku asked. Krillin sweat dropped.

"Goku, you aren't supposed to be here. If you just show up in front of your doorstep……I don't wanna know what'll happen" Krillin finished shaking his head as he thought of the consequences.

"Oh….but I can't just sit here and wait" Goku said.

"Well it's for the best I think. Maybe if you keep your energy signal very low you could, but it's risky. If anyone spots you……." Krillin stopped as he couldn't continue. The thought of Goku being seen when he wasn't supposed to be around scared him.

"I'll be very careful. I'll check at home" Krillin wanted to interrupt but Goku stopped him. "I know every inch there and can easily sneak around without anyone seeing me" Goku finished.

"Good point. But Gohan could be hiding around and if he saw you……..!" Krillin said feeling uneasiness creep inside him again.

"Don't worry. I also know Gohan's usual hide outs. You start at Bulma's. We'll meet back here" Goku spoke determined.

Krillin sighed deeply, but then stood firmly. Both nodded at the other and then focussed their ki to fly. However………they didn't leave the ground. Both warriors glanced at the other with confusion and worry on their faces.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Goku asked a little worried. Krillin got a little nervous now.

"Yeah and shouldn't you as well?" Krillin asked. Both were slightly sweating now.

"Well I…uh….I….can't..fly" Goku responded nervously. Krillin's eyes widened at that remark.

"Oh no! This is horrible! I…can't either!" Krillin nearly shouted. This time Goku's eyes widened.

"What is happening? First you can't sense Gohan, then we can't fly?" Krillin said panicky.

"Well seems like we're just going to have to walk then" Goku said suddenly extremely calm and serious. Krillin looked at him wondering why the sudden change.

"But we've got no clue as to why this is happening. What if something happens?!" Krillin said.

"We'll figure it out some other time. Right now we shuld try and find Gohan. Remember if we don't there was no sue in coming here and I'm not giving up on him just because our ki is messed up" Goku spoke.

Krillin was startled. He never saw Goku like this. Normally he would be panicking more about their ki problem now. Perhaps everything that happened with Gohan changed him a bit. After all it was his son who he had lost in a manner of speaking. Goku was just like any other father trying to save their son.

"Yeah you're right. I'll start walking to Bulma's, maybe I can get a ride somewhere in town. I just hope I don't bump into my other self" Krillin said the last part mimicking the Son grin.

"Yeah good luck" Goku responded. Both walked in a different direction, Krillin towards town and eventually Bulma's and Goku went back home, where his son hopefully was, his real son. The one who was still innocent.

- () -

After walking like forever Krillin had found the nearest town. He managed to get a ride to Capsule. He stood at the end of the street of where Bulma's house were.

'_Man I hope I don't bump into myself' _Krillin thought as he swallowed and began walking towards the house.

Just as he stood before the door it swished open. Krillin only just managed to jump back to avoid impact. Then he froze.

"Yeah sounds great!" A way too familiar voice shouted back into the house.

This persons head was turned to look into the house and so he didn't see who stood in front of him.

"See ya later then!" The very familiar voice spoke as he slowly began to turn around. Krillin jumped into a nearby bush and prayed no one sensed him or saw him or heard him.

"Later Krillin!" A feminine voice called back. Krillin's double walked passed the bush and then flew up in the air. Krillin sighed relieved and felt his heart rate get a normal pace again.

'_So much for my wish. Man I was inches away from total disaster!' _Krillin thought. He slowly made his way out of the bush and dusted off his leg pants.

"Oh hey! I thought you left?" Bulma said as she appeared at the still open door. Krillin felt his heart drop. He slowly turned around to face her all the while thinking she wouldn't see something different about him. After all they did go back in time several years.

"He..hey Bulma" He said with a shaky voice. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Uhm I really should be going" Krillin said as he started walking away. He stopped when he thought of something and turned around. "Hey you ahven't seen Gohan by any chance, right?" He asked. His heart nearly stopped at Bulma's next words.

"You just asked that like a few minute ago. You came all the way here to see if had been here or still was. Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I…uh…yeah…I'm…fine…I've..got to go!" He nearly shouted those last words before he sprinted away leaving nothing but a little dust behind.

- () -

Goku in the mean time made it to his house. He remained hidden in the trees and watched from afar at the house. He could smell some great lunch being made and had to stop himself from running in and completing Chichi and start eating.

After a few minutes of checking if the coast was clear, he snuck forward to the house and ducked underneath the kitchen window. He listened carefully what was being said and where Chichi was standing.

"Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Chichi shouted gently through the house. Goku flinched slightly as he remembered how good it was to hear her call them, especially for lunch.

Then sounds of someone running were heard and Goku knew it was Gohan. A chair was quickly pulled back and plates clattered as they were grabbed and replaced on the table, probably empty already.

"You seem hungry" Chichi said as she sat down oblivious to the eyes watching now from the kitchen window. Goku couldn't stop himself from peeking inside when he heard his son running to the kitchen.

"I'm starved!" Gohan responded after swallowing a big lump of meat. Chichi smiled at him and slowly ate her own plate. Goku was nearly drooling as he saw all the food.

After only several minutes Gohan was done. "Thanks mom it was great, as always" Gohan said smiling.

Goku felt a sharp pain inside when he saw that smile. _His_ Gohan sued to smile like that as well.

"Where are you going?" Goku heard Chichi ask. He quickly focused and watched Gohan was almost out of the kitchen. He turned around to face his mom and Goku quickly duck so he couldn't see him.

"I'm going to play with Icarus" He responded happily.

"Alright. Oh wait Bulma called. She said Krillin stopped by to see if you were there" chichi called after her son who gave a happy response about going to see Krillin with Icarus.

However Goku barely heard it. _'Oh no! If the Krillin from this time was at Bulma's and Krillin went there, then………Oh NO!' _Goku thought.

He waited a moment to see if Gohan had really left already and when hew as certain he rushed back into the forest hoping Krillin would arrive back there soon.

'_Oh man if Krillin met himself…….that would be trouble, serious trouble! We're in trouble! What are we going to do?' _Goku thought. After some time of waiting his mind started wondering about other things. _'Gohan looked so happy. I know he really missed me a lot. I miss him now as well. I hope my Gohan will be like that again. What if we can't cure him!? No I shouldn't think like that! But still, what if I'll never get him back? What if Gohan will never be this innocent like he is here or now? I wish I could stay here/now, but I can't. there is still hope. My Gohan can return……_will_ return! I can't give up hope, even though it's so hard to see him here/now where he is innocent and uncorrupted. Please hang in there Gohan! I'll come back for you!' _Goku thought.

- () -

After an hour or more Krillin made it back to the forest and saw Goku there.

"Krillin! Man you alright?" Goku immediately asked. Krillin looked confused.

"Wait you know something happened?" Krillin asked confused.

"Yeah I overheard Chichi saying "Krillin" stopped by searching for Gohan. Wait or as that you?!" Goku asked worried.

"No no. I nearly bumped into myself. I…uh…him..or you know was really at Bulma's. I barely got out of the way, but then when it wa safe I got out of hiding and Bulma saw me" Krillin explained.

Goku looked shocked, worried and anxious. "Well anyway she thought I had already left, so I mouthed my way out of there, oh and I asked her if Gohan had stopped by, but seemed my other self already asked that as well so she got a bit curious. Luckily she didn't figure it out" Krillin ended his story. "So what about you?" He then asked.

"Well I saw Chichi and Gohan. They were in the house. I watched from the window. He then left after Chichi told him you or the other you was looking for you. I got back here as soon as possible when I heard what Chichi said" Goku explained his "adventure".

"Well it's already growing a bit darker and I don't think we'll get a good chance today. Maybe we can try tonight" Krillin said. Both agreed and made themselves comfortable in the forest.

**That was the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know and sorry it took so long to upload. I had trouble starting this chapter, but I did it!**

_**Alright I put a few numbers in here that need explaining or something like that.**_

_(1) : he's still on the ground, he's just READY to fly of._

_(2) : He knew about the garlic junior thing. He was informed about that already._

_(3) : Krillin thought that if Goku couldn't sense Gohan, he wouldn't be able to either, as they thought it was Gohan who caused the not being able to sense him._

**If you've got any other questions don't hesitate to ask.**


	3. Illusion in a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z or it's characters.

'_**memory'**_

'_Flashback'_ beginning of a flashback

'_End Flashback'_ end of a flashback. (probably obvious though)

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter three: Illusion in a Storm_

Goku and Krillin rested for a while in the forest. Krillin had to rest to overcome his shock of nearly bumping into himself. Goku strange enough had been rather silent the entire time. Krillin could see his thoughtful face which made him curious as to what he was thinking about. However the sad look that showed now and then stopped Krillin from asking him about it. Somehow he knew it had something to do with Gohan.

Goku was indeed thinking deeply. He couldn't help but feel sad after seeing his son all normal today. He was so cheery and playful and innocent, like he used to be back home. Now however Gohan was………………no longer Gohan. Goku missed him badly and he felt terrified at the thought that Gohan could not be saved. What would happen then?

Goku knew the answer. Vegeta had said that to everyone when no one else dared to say it.

'_**Then there is only one thing left' Vegeta said stern. All eyes turned to him. 'If Gohan continues down this path we have no choice but to stop him……..once and for all' He finished.**_

Goku refused to listen to such tactics, but he knew if he couldn't save Gohan that would be the only way.

Frustrated Goku shook his head to clear the dark thoughts from his mind. Looking beside him he noticed Krillin was watching him.

"Something wrong?" Goku asked. Krillin was a bit startled seeing as Goku had been rather silent for a while.

"Oh uh nothing. I was just wondering………..what you were thinking of" Krillin asked carefully not wanting to go there if Goku rather did not.

Goku looked at the sky silently. After a minute Krillin thought he wouldn't get an answer when Goku suddenly spoke.

"I was thinking about……..Gohan" Goku said sadly. Krillin could see there was more to come so he kept quiet and listened.

"When I saw him today………….he was so…….innocent……..like before. I couldn't help but wonder 'what if we can't save him? What if he stays…….evil?'. I even wondered if I could stay in this time, but that was 'foolish thinking' as Vegeta would say it. It's just hard….seeing him so happy knowing what he'll turn into. I just want my son back……I miss him….a lot" Goku finished.

Krillin had been silent the whole time out of respect and slight shock, especially at the part where Goku said he wished he could stay here. Luckily he thought wise. Krillin didn't know exactly how Goku felt, but he sure knew a part of it. After all Gohan was his best friend. Goku lost his son and Krillin lost his friend.

"We will bring him back" Krillin said. Goku looked at him hope in his eyes and gratitude for his friend. "Lets get going, we rested enough and it's pretty dark already. Now it'll be easier to move around as no one can see us" Krillin said.

"Right, lets go" Goku said as he stood. They carefully, but at a running pace left the forests safety and went towards the Son home.

- () -

"Gohan! Darling, where are you!?" Chichi shouted at the window. It was nearly ten O'clock and her son wasn't in the house yet. Frustrated she went back to her business in the kitchen waiting for Gohan to return, soon.

Goku and Krillin were slightly trembling under the window from where Chichi just shouted. They were trembling of shock mixed with fear instead of the cold from the late evening.

_Flashback_

_Goku and Krillin stopped at the tree lines watching the house. They saw light inside so someone was in the house, most likely Chichi and Gohan. _

_Carefully and cloaked by the darkness they crept closer to the house. Goku stood against the wall of his house and Krillin stood next to him. Goku didn't hear anything and motioned for Krillin to follow. Both man made their way to the kitchen window aiming to peek inside. Just as they stood in front of the open window Chichi stood up from her crouching position below the window at the cupboard. _

_Goku and Krillin ducked so fast the nearly ripped a muscle and squashed themselves against the wall as Chichi leaned out the window to shout for Gohan, oblivious to the two beneath the window outside._

_End Flashback_

Carefully Goku and Krillin crouched as low as possible to the back of the house, where no windows were.

"Few, that…..was…..close" Krillin said between breaths. Goku himself was breathing heavily as well. Chichi would probably have fainted if she saw him there, alive and out of the blue.

"Yeah sorry. I didn't….realise……Chichi…..was in….the kitchen" Goku said between breaths.

"Man this is hard without being able to sense people" Krillin said.

"Yeah, but we'll manage" Goku said. Krillin immediately got back to business knowing what Goku meant. Whatever it would take, they'd get Gohan back.

"Alright so Gohan isn't at home, where could he be?" Krillin asked.

"He's probably with Icarus or leaving from there now"

"Maybe we should just wait around here till Gohan is back" Krillin suggested.

"No we can't sense Chichi and it could get bad if she stepped outside or something. Besides as I've heard Piccolo became like a guardian to Gohan when I was gone. I really don't want him to show up because he senses us around here" Goku said seriously.

"Good point. I hadn't even considered anyone else yet. Well we can go to Icarus's cave to check it out and if Gohan isn't there we just make our way back here carefully and wait till he's asleep" Krillin said getting less confident the more he said.

"Yeah lets do that" Goku agreed and both crept carefully away from the Son house in the direction of Icarus's cave.

- () -

"Be good boy. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Gohan said while patting Icarus on the head. Icarus squeaked softly before sitting down in his cave.

"See ya!" Gohan shouted as he waved goodbye from the air before speeding off towards home. Icarus followed his form until he was out of sight.

Gohan was flying at a normal pace when all of a sudden rain poured down from the heavens…..a lot of rain. After only flying for 10 seconds in the rain Gohan was soaked.

"Oh man, mom's not going to like this" Gohan said to himself. Just then a bright lightning flashed before his eyes followed by a loud thunder. "Great" Gohan said sarcastically.

As Gohan continued flying home the wind picked up speed and strength. Before Gohan knew what hit him he was zigzagging across the sky. He powered up slightly trying to regain his balance and be strong enough to fly through the wind.

However the wind was exhausting him while he was already feeling sleepy, not to mention he was exhausted from his spar with Piccolo who promised to help him train a bit.(1) Soon enough the wind was too strong for Gohan and he got slammed against several trees and high rocks.

Feeling drowsy from the hits Gohan swaggered in the air which was also partly because of the strong wind. Then Gohan got hit by a lightning bolt. The electricity rushed through his body electrocuting him inside and outside. An ear deafening scream was released from his throat before he fell silent as the lightning was gone.

Gohan was barely conscious and felt himself fall fast. Then he felt someone holding him up, he was no longer falling. With the last bit of strength he had within him he opened his eyes and looked at that familiar face he wished to see the whole year. Goku smiled at him. Then Gohan fainted.

- () -

Krillin stood flabbergasted after what he just witnessed. First they were walking at a fast pace towards Icarus's cave and the next thing they knew rain, thunder and lightning opposed them.

But that wasn't nearly as bad as what happened then. They saw Gohan high in the air swaggering uncontrollably before a bolt of lightning hit him electrifying Goku's son.

As Gohan was falling down fast Goku didn't waste a second to use Instant Transmission, which by a miracle worked! Goku caught Gohan.

However Goku was coming down pretty fast now. As he closed the ground at a slightly slower pace Gohan had been falling just recently Goku managed to grab a branch at a nearby tree stopping his fall abruptly.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he ran towards the tree his two best friends were dangling from.

Goku grabbed Gohan tightly before he let go of the branch and dropped the last part down. He landed nicely on his feet still holding his son.

"Are you alright!?" Krillin asked worriedly.

"Yeah we're both fine" Goku said. Krillin sighed with relieve.

"Hey, now we can get the blood!" Krillin said excited already searching his pockets.

Krillin checked every pocket not finding the device Bulma made for them to extract Gohan's blood. Just as he began to panic he found it beneath the time machine capsule. He pulled at it, but the time machine blocked the blood device. Krillin kept trying to get it out getting more frustrated by the second.

"Krillin!" Goku suddenly yelled in a hushed voice. (2). Before Krillin could look up he was tackled down by Goku and both landed in the bushes. Goku quickly placed his hand on Krillin's mouth who took the hint to be quiet quickly.

Both silently peeked through the leaves and saw Piccolo land next to Gohan. Now Krillin understood Goku's panicky reaction and why he immediately silenced him. If he hadn't Piccolo would surely have heard him.

They watched how Piccolo lifted Gohan up and flew away.

Goku and Krillin sighed in relieve after a few minutes when they were sure Piccolo was gone.

"Sorry I tackled you so suddenly" Goku apologised.

"No worries. If you hadn't then we had a lot of explaining to do" Krillin responded. "Too bad thought that we couldn't get the blood" Krillin said getting sadder.

"Don't worry. Gohan is fine so we can try again tomorrow" Goku said still looking in the direction Piccolo flew off with Gohan.

"Lets get some rest" Goku said after a few minutes of staring. Krillin did not complain and exhausted but relieved and hopeful they walked further into the forest to their safe hide out.

- () -

Piccolo slowly and silently flew towards the Son residence. He couldn't let Chichi see Gohan this wounded. Gohan stirred slightly in Piccolo's arms and mumbled.

"Dad?" He said. Piccolo looked a bit startled at first. Sure Gohan missed Goku, but he said it as if he saw him.

"It's just me kid" Piccolo responded. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Piccolo's face.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked exhausted and confused. "Where's dad?" He asked closing his eyes again.

"He isn't here Gohan, remember? He's somewhere in space. He'll come back soon enough" Piccolo answered. Though he'd never admit it, he cared for Gohan and sometimes managed to see something kind when others weren't around.(3)

"But….I saw…him" Gohan responded.

"It was probably just a dream or an illusion of what you wanted to see" Piccolo said calmly. He reached the Son house and slowly landed. Piccolo knocked on the door after renewing Gohan's gi so he wouldn't look completely scarred.

"Yeah..you're probably……right. I really…….miss…….him" Gohan said falling into unconsciousness again as Chichi opened the door.

**Alright that was it. I know it's a bit shorter than normal, but this is all I managed.**

**Explaining the numbers:**

_1. I have no idea if Gohan trained in that year, but I think he did because he wanted his dad to be proud of him. Oh and the way he gets hurt in the storm may seem unreal or something, but I couldn't think of anything else and he's only 6 years old. (remember garlic already happened and he turns six in that saga, read it on site)_

_2. oh right the yelling in a hushed voice. I meant by that when someone tries to alert someone else in a whisper, but very urgently._

_3. The kind thing with Piccolo I meant how he says something a bit too soppy like, though it isn't really soppy what he said, just kind. _

**I hope you all like it, please let me know what all you great minds think of this. Don't be shy! **


	4. Forgot about that

Disclaimer: Look! Look! Look! I've finally got the adoption papers for Gohan. He's MINE! Yeah right, who am I kidding. But I scared ya didn't I? Well anyway me own nothing of Dragonball z and that includes Gohan. Well on with the story!

_Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed and even to those who didn't but read my story. If you want to be thanked personally you have to review!_

**The Search For Blood **

_Chapter four: Forgot about that_

_Previous chapter, Piccolo stood at the door of the Son house and Chichi opened the door._

_Now we will continue……………………._

"Oh my God! My baby boy! What happened to him?!" Chichi screamed in shock.

Then her expression turned to anger and she stepped closer to Piccolo and stood on her toes so as to face the giant face to face.

"What did you do to my son?!" Chichi said in a threateningly low voice.

Piccolo was unfazed by her threat and kept an emotionless mask on his face. Partly because he wasn't afraid of Chichi and wouldn't want to argue with the woman, although she was the least bit scary now and then, especially when it involved Gohan. The other reason for his emotionless mask was that he didn't want Chichi to see he was worried for Gohan and cared for his health. He knew Gohan wasn't hurt too badly, but still he was hit by lightning and that leaves marks.

"I found him like this. He was struck by lightning" Piccolo said calmly looking passed Chichi so not to face her knowing it would only be asking for a reply, most likely an angry one.

Chichi's face paled considerably at Piccolo's calm statement. "What…….what did you say?" Chichi stammered but before Piccolo could repeat himself she cut him off.

"Struck by lightning!? How?! When?! Why?! You……" She ended her first rant and threateningly pointing an accusing finger at Piccolo."…………were you involved?! I knew I shouldn't have let Gohan go out today! I knew it! You and his friends are always getting him into trouble! My precious, baby boy…………………" Chichi ranted on and on.

Then her mind realised something turning Chichi into overprotective mode. "My precious boy…….he's….he's HURT!" Chichi finally realised and before Piccolo knew what was happening the panicking female had already pushed him inside the house.

Soon enough Gohan lay in his bed, bandaged where needed as he received some bad burns and a too worried mother nearby checking his temperature for the fifth time. Piccolo had taken refuge outside, near Gohan's window a while ago so as to stay out of Chichi's way or more like harms way and still be able to watch over Gohan.

Late in the night Chichi finally calmed down and trusted that her son was safe now and as healthy as possible considering he was struck by lightning. She went to her own bedroom. Before tucking in for the night she said a silent prayer for Goku's safe and if possible quick return to her and Gohan.

Piccolo stayed a while longer watching over Gohan, his first real friend. He then left the remaining Son family members to his own quiet and peaceful place.

- () -

Goku waited patiently at the forests edge watching the house. When Piccolo finally left Goku snuck closer and peeked into Gohan's room from the window where only minutes ago Piccolo had stood.

He saw Gohan sleeping peacefully, even with his injuries although they weren't very bad. After a while of watching Gohan sleep he sat on the ground below the window. His heart tensed again thinking of what awaited him back in his own time. What he had to fix, why he was here, the reason for that was in his own time. Every time he saw this past Gohan, the innocent one, he felt more worried and slight panicked about where he had to return.

Even if they got the blood, would Gohan still be able to be cured? That thought kept lingering in his mind. First he was wondering if they would get the blood, but now he wondered about what if the blood didn't work?

"_I know Bulma is smart and her cure will probably work, but everyone makes a mistake now and then. What if she's wrong, this time? What if it won't work? Will I lose my son? No I've already lost _**my**_ son. I'm trying to get him back, but what if it's impossible? Will I be able to do what Vegeta said had to be done? Can I put a stop to Gohan……..once and for all?" _Goku lingered about that last thought for a while before finally snapping out of it and getting up.

He glanced back through the window one more time to see the same peaceful sleeping form of his past son like a some minutes ago.

"_At least you're still safe. Even though you are in fact my past self's son I care for you just as much as my son. In a way we're all the same ones. I might not be able to prevent what will happen to you, but I might be able to cure it" _Goku thought watching Gohan sleep. Feeling reassured that Gohan was really safe, he finally flew back to the forest where Krillin slept oblivious to Goku's little trip.

- () -

/The next day, Second day in the past/

"Morning" Krillin said looking beside him only to find Goku was no where near. "Goku!?" Krillin asked worried to the surrounding area.

"_Where'd he go? Did he run into someone? Shit he didn't go to Gohan, did he? Oh man what if he forgot he was in the past?!"_ Panic washed over Krillin at that last thought.

He jumped to his feet and ran in the direction of the Son Residence. Just then he noticed something out of the corner of his right eye. He stopped abruptly to see what or who it was.

It was Goku! Much to Krillin's relieve. He was seated near the lake that was only a short distance from their hiding place in the forest. He had his eyes closed and sat in what looked like a meditative position.

"_Is Goku meditating?!"_ Krillin wondered. He just stood there watching Goku. After a while Krillin took a step forward stepping on a small branch causing it to snap, but with the many voices of the forest it didn't seem loud at all.

"Hello?" Goku asked suddenly eyes snapping open. He looked straight at Krillin and visibly relaxed. "Krillin, you startled me there" Goku said standing up.

"Wait you sensed me?!" Krillin blurted out. Goku looked at him confused.

"No we can't sense, remember? I heard the branch snap" Goku said.

"Oh….wait how could you have possibly heard that with all these noises in the forest?" Krillin asked curious.

"Uhm…..well for one I live or lived or still live here so I'm used to every sound and second I was in some deep concentrating position so I was alert to sudden sounds" Goku replied.

Krillin stood slightly surprised now. He knew Goku wasn't totally naïve and now was probably one of his smart moments, but still it took Krillin by surprise. He was so used to the grinning and naïve Goku.

"So why were you concentrating or do you mean meditating?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah that's it, meditating. Well I thought maybe I could sense again if I meditated because it causes a deep concentration and enhances the senses" Goku said.

"And did it work?" Krillin asked. Goku's face dropped at that.

"No still nothing. No sensing, no flying, no ki forming" Goku replied a bit sad. "But no problem! Lets get going!" Goku added cheerfully.

Krillin agreed and both of them began walking towards the Son Residence.

- () -

"Alright, alright, I'm going already" Krillin aid agitated at Goku.

They were watching the Son Residence from the tree lines. Krillin had to go inside and ask Chichi if Gohan was around and then try to get Gohan to come with him. Once Gohan was out of sight of Chichi and others, Goku would knock him out with a well aimed punch to the neck and Krillin would get the blood.

Krillin slowly made his way over to the house and glanced back once at the tree lines where Goku was hidden from sight. He then focussed his attention on the door he was standing before and on his lines of what to say to Chichi.

Krillin then knocked on the door. "Coming! Hold on a second!" Came Chichi's kind reply. A short while after the door opened revealing Chichi.

"Uh hey Chichi" Krillin said nervously. Chichi however had a confused look on her face.

"I was wondering if…….." Krillin began when Chichi suddenly cheered happily and pulled him inside.

"You were wondering if I needed some help? Well thank you Krillin. This cake turned awfully big and it would be great if you could carry it for me" Chichi said happily.

Krillin stumbled after Chichi and gasped when eh saw the huge cake on the small table, sticking out on all sides over the table, which wasn't even visible anymore by the large cake.

Krillin then looked confused at the cake. _"Hmm it looks rather familiar. Has Chichi ever made such a cake before?"_ Krillin wondered forgetting he was in the past for a moment and not realising something about this cake.

"So who set you up to come help me with this cake?" Chichi asked guessing he didn't come of his own free will.

"What?" Krillin asked confused.

"You don't have to play dumb with me. I know you wouldn't have come to help with this of your own free will. You were probably having too much fun over there" Chichi said.

Krillin was completely confused now. _"What is she talking about? And what is this cake for and why is it so familiar? Ah never mind I should ask her now before Goku decides to come see what taking so long" _Krillin thought.

"Uhm Chichi?" Krillin said getting her attention. Chichi turned around and looked at Krillin who looked rather nervous. "Uhm is Gohan around?" Krillin asked hopefully.

Krillin's heart went up his throat when he saw Chichi's face. Confusion and suspicion appeared on her face. _"Shit what did I say wrong?"_ Krillin thought panicked.

"You left with him like an hour ago, remember?" Chichi said suspicion still lingering in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. My bad. I was…..you know……..on my way here lost in thought during flying…….I guess I kinda……forgot that…." Krillin said very nervously knowing not even child would fall for this and especially not Chichi a.k.a. the Son Harpy.

Chichi's expression became more suspicious from that explanation. Krillin felt like disappearing right now or some distraction or just something. Then suddenly Chichi's face turned to one full of worry and panic, startling Krillin.

"Oh no! Is he missing!? My precious, baby boy is missing, isn't he?!" Chichi shouted at Krillin waving the huge knife, to cut the cake, around as she emphasised her panic by waving around her arms.

"No, really Chichi. Gohan is fine. I just……" Krillin said between ducking and breathing in gasps as he tried to avoid the knife that was being waved around by an panicking mother.

"Then why did you ask where he was!? He's gone! I've lost my precious, baby boy!" Chichi started crying from stress now unnerving Krillin, especially when he though how Goku would react seeing or hearing his past wife so emotional. Krillin prayed Goku wouldn't hear her and wouldn't come see what took him so long.

"Chichi it's not like that………it's……." Krillin began, but stopped when he finally realised something.

"_Wait a minute! A huge cake, I left with Gohan a while ago, Chichi making the huge cake in the mean time……Off course! I knew it! This date and everything else! It's the turtle's birthday!" _Krillin realised finally.

"It's okay Chichi! We're playing hide and seek!" Krillin shouted above the wails of the broken down mother.

She abruptly stopped and looked at Krillin. "Really?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yeah, the turtle loved that game and we decided to play it with him. He could hide in the sea so we were aloud to go pretty far away from Kame house. It's okay, we can find him easily by sensing his position, but that would be cheating and that's why I came asking you if he was here" Krillin quickly made up this lie.

In fact he or past Krillin was currently at the party with all the other z-fighters and Bulma and Vegeta and Dende and Mr. Popo, who had also decided to come. A day off was aloud now and then.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!? Why get me all worried like that!? You think it was funny!?" Chichi shouted as she changed into her harpy mode.

"I'm sorry!" Krillin shouted as he raced out around the table trying to get to the door.

Chichi kept blocking his way and had managed to grab he frying pan scaring Krillin to death while waving her pan and knife through the air trying to get to Krillin for scaring her like that.

Krillin made a bolt move when Chichi charged forward and jumped over the table. He ducked under it ran to the door, not realising he lost something when he got back up. He reached the door, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Chichi shout in surprise instead of anger.

He looked back and saw Chichi had slipped over something. To his horror he saw what was left of one of his capsules! Fear filled his whole body and he stood frozen on the spot. While Chichi was inspecting what she slipped over, Krillin reached into his pocket and to his relieve the Time Machine Capsule was left. He had lost the blood device.

"_Wait if we lost that, then how are we going to get Gohan's blood?!"_ Krillin then thought worriedly. Luckily he remembered what Bulma had said.

'_**It actually a very simple device. It didn't take me that long to make. I made this in only a week after we returned from Namek'**_

Krillin smiled in relieve at the memory knowing they hadn't failed just yet and hopefully never would. Then fear took over when Harpy Chichi stood up shouting again.

"You think it's funny to let me slip! You were counting on me slipping over whatever this is, weren't you?! You planned this to get away, didn't you!?" Chichi shouted running towards Krillin again.

"Yikes!" Krillin yelled as he rushed through the open door and ran as fast as possible to the tree lines. Chichi gave up the moment he was out f the house and it didn't even occur to her that Krillin didn't just fly away.

- () -

Goku grabbed hold of Krillin who would have run passed him in his hurry. "Easy, what happened?" Goku asked Krillin who was breathing rapidly.

Krillin, after calming down, explained his mistake by asking chichi where Gohan was and told Goku how he fixed that by making up a lie. Then came the part of the broken capsule.

"What!? Which one!?" Goku asked rather panicked fearing it was the time machine and he wouldn't be able to get back to his own time.

"_Since when am I worried of not being able to get back to my time? This probably means I have hope and faith that we can do this. I'll save my Gohan" _Goku thought.

Krillin waved a hand before Goku's eyes. "Hello? Anyone there?" Krillin asked.

"Uh….oh yeah sorry. I was lost in thoughts" Goku said startled. Krillin gave him a funny look as only seconds ago Goku was completely stressed over the capsule.

"I just told you, when you were in thoughts, that it was the blood device that broke" Krillin said again.

"Oh………wait then how will we…….."Goku began, but was cut off by Krillin.

"No worries. Remember what Bulma said" Krillin spoke and Goku actually began thinking. However it took a while so Krillin just said it. "She said she made it in only a week after we, well without you, returned to Earth. Which means it's already finished in this time so we can get it now, if we manage to get passed Bulma that is" Krillin explained.

"Oh alright. So now what?" Goku asked.

"Well the party will take a while. I don't think we'll get a chance to get Gohan's blood today" Krillin said sadly.

"Maybe tonight we can try, when he's sleeping" Goku suggested.

"Not going to work. Piccolo is way to watchful at night. During the day he's acting normal, but during nights I've sensed him around Gohan many times. I guess he got protective because you weren't around and Gohan is his first real friend, you know" Krillin said.

"Right. Hey what about you?" Goku asked. Krillin looked a bit confused. "I mean past you. He didn't get into trouble with Chichi so when he meets with her again………." Goku said.

Krillin paled considerably thinking about Chichi turning back into harpy Chichi at past Krillin who didn't have a clue what he did wrong.

"Well it'll probably turn out fine. The others will probably blame it on her temper or something………….I hope" Krillin added that last part quietly to himself which Goku didn't hear.

"Well lets go then" Goku said. Krillin looked once again confused.

"Where to?" Krillin asked.

"To Capsule off course. While Bulma is at the party we can get the blood device" Goku said.

"Oh right, good point" Krillin said following Goku. He was amazed by his smart brain today.

**Well seems I finished this chapter today which I did not expect. Guess I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed it, I don't know how I got the bit humour in there, but guess it just came to me. **

_Things to explain:_

_1. Don't worry about the whole blood device thing. Some of you might realise that if Krillin and Goku take the blood device from the past it would be incorrect for them to be able to have gotten one when they left from their own timeline when they take the past one back to their own time. I've already got that figured out, but it won't be revealed just yet. For now they just plan on getting that one from the past. _

_2. I used the birthday of the turtle for this chapter. I watched the episode a bit and I did change some things about it. For one Krillin and Marron, did not happen. Second Krillin had just arrived at Gohan's place when Gohan got the call from master Roshi about the emergency and both of them left. After they found out about the birthday thing Chichi went back home to back the cake. _

_I know it's not how the episode went, but it wouldn't work otherwise so I just made it like this. _

**Hope that'll clear things up a bit and hope you all liked it. Please review. Oh and I ahve this new poll on ym profile for a new story to write seeing I finshed one last friday, a teen titans story. Please vote even if you don't watch or read those.  
**


	5. Why not try Bulma?

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

A/N: I'm back people. I'm not fully one hundred percent fine again, but I'm getting there. It turned out I had my first real run in with writer's block. I'm slowly getting back on track, but don't expect me to update a lot and fast, because I don't want to risk falling back in my writer's block.

Now enjoy and oh here's a little reminder!

_Previously on The Search For Blood__: Goku and Krillin arrived in the past only to have but one week to accomplish their goal, Krillin almost got found out by Bulma, Goku saved Gohan after he was struck by lightning and luckily was not found out and Krillin got in trouble when he forgot about the birthday party for turtle and in all the commotion lost the blood device which broke when Chichi slipped out over it. The importance of the mission finally sank in with Goku when he saw his son in the past. In the end Goku and Krillin left to get the blood device from Bulma's house seeing she had already finished it in this time. But will everything work out? More trouble awaits!_

_Now the Continuation…………………_

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter five: Why Not Try Bulma?_

Everything seemed quiet and peaceful at Capsule Corporation and Bulma's house. The bushes near the front door rustled a bit.

"Ouch" Goku hissed trying to keep his voice down.

"Sorry" Krillin responded troubled.

They were hiding in the bushes to wait for the right moment to enter. They had to make sure no one was around, especially with Goku there.

"Alright, I'm going!" Krillin said nervously. He jumped out of the bushes and snuck inside via the window.

Krillin slowly made his way through the halls when suddenly he heard someone coming. As fast as he could he flew up to the ceiling and waited for whoever was coming to pass by. Slowly he floated back down when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yiaah!" Krillin yelped in shock. He jumped around and came face to face with Bulma's dad.

"Hello there" Mr. Briefs said with a kind voice. Krillin was unconsciously holding a hand over his heart.

"Uh, Hi!" Krillin responded nervously.

"Is Bulma with you?" Mr. Briefs asked merely interested about his daughter than the fact Krillin was here all alone.

"Uh, no she isn't. I….I came to pick something up for her…………….in her lab" Krillin quickly added the last part hoping it would work.

"Oh off course. I'll walk with you" Mr. Briefs said with only good intentions. Krillin felt his face drop.

"_What?! If he comes with me, there's no way I can search for that secret lab of hers"_ Krillin thought.

"No, really that's not necessary. I wouldn't want to bother you with something like that" Krillin responded.

"Nonsense, it's no problem at all" Mr. Briefs said kindly. He placed a hand on Krillin's back gently pushing him to move and started talking about all kinds of stuff.

Krillin felt trapped. Now there was no way he could search for the entrance to Bulma's secret lab. Mr. Briefs kept talking and Krillin tried to find a solution to go in alone. After all it would seem strange if he were to check every corner of the room.

_- Flashback -_

"_Hey Goku, do you even know where the blood device is?" Krillin asked as he and Goku walked at a fast pace through the forest._

"_In her lab, right?" Goku responded. _

"_Yeah, but something like that, which she kept secret…….you really think she'll just have it laying around somewhere?" Krillin asked losing a bit hope._

"_Well maybe it's in her secret lab?" Goku asked not having a clue if she had one._

"_Does she have one?" Krillin asked._

"_Well I'm not sure. I do know I've been in her lab before and twice she appeared out of nowhere and the only door, which I entered through, never opened" Goku explained not realising what it meant._

"_So she does have a secret lab. It's somewhere via her normal lab!" Krillin exclaimed happily. _

"_It is?" Goku wondered._

"_Off course! She must have some secret entrance or something. We have to get into her lab and find that door" Krillin said hopeful._

"_Lets go then!" Goku said understanding their goal. Both of them began running again, towards Bulma's house._

_- End Flashback -_

Mr. Briefs stopped at the lab door causing Krillin to return to reality. He felt his hands go sweaty and his mouth went dry.

"_Man, what do I do now?" _Krillin wondered nervously. Before he could think of something he found himself standing in the lab.

"So what did you need?" Mr. Briefs asked already checking the shelves with inventions.

"Uh, well, uh……………….I don't see it. Never mind. It's not that urgent. I'll just tell her I couldn't find it. She won't mind. Bye!" Krillin rattled off and before Mr. Briefs could look up from his position at a lower shelve, Krillin was already out the door.

"Hmm, strange fellow" He mused.

- () -

Krillin rushed back through the hallways, mind firmly set on getting away. Suddenly as the front door came into view Krillin halted abruptly.

"_What am I doing?! I can't just run and hide. I have to get that device or we'll never get the blood. I promised Goku we'd save his son. Everyone counts on us to get the blood"_ With that firmly in the front of his mind again, Krillin turned back around and retraced his steps.

Even though his mind was firmly set on his goal again, Krillin was still jumpy and nervous. After all, he could mess this up in so many ways it was mind-boggling.

Krillin crept around the last corner and saw the door leading to Bulma's lab. He gulped visibly as he walked slowly towards the door. He stood on his toes and peeked inside.

Mr. Briefs had left the lab. Krillin's mind was celebrating. He reached for the door handle when suddenly something or someone touched his shoulder, again.

"Yiaaaaaah!!" Krillin shouted again this time shooting to the ceiling and hitting his head badly.

Thinking the worst Krillin turned around slowly to face his captor. His eyes bulged nearly out of its sockets at the sight before him.

"Weren't you at the birthday party when I left?" A slightly suspicious Bulma asked eyeing Krillin critically.

Krillin gulped visibly. Sweat started to pour down his bald head as he searched for the right words.

"I..uh…well…I..thought…maybe….uhm…." Krillin stumbled.

"_Shit what now?! Uhm lets see, maybe I decided to follow to help her out? No ridiculous! What would she need help with, she's a genius! Wait why is she here? Remember Krillin!"_

"Hellooo?" Bulma asked waving a hand before Krillin's face. "You with me?" Bulma questioned.

Krillin's head snapped up suddenly, his eyes alert and a rather big smile on his face. "You came to drag Vegeta to the party!" Krillin nearly shouted, glad to have remembered what Bulma came here for.

"Uh yeah, I told you that when I left the party. So why did you leave and what are you doing here?" Bulma asked confused by Krillin's behaviour.

"Oh, well…I……." Krillin started again. Then a thought hit him like a lightning strike. "I'm hiding from Chichi!" Krillin said fast.

Bulma raised her eyebrows as if contemplating this. "What did you do this time?" She asked without doubt he had in fact done something then.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted sounding insulted. "It wasn't my fault. Just a misunderstanding" Krillin added crossing his arms over his chest.

"Haha, yeah right" Bulma said mockingly. Krillin grimaced at her a moment before realising how childish they were at the moment. "So what was the misunderstanding about?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Well….about…about Gohan" Krillin admitted. Bulma gave him a knowing look and Krillin understood. Never scare Chichi about her son.

"So why hide _here?_" Bulma asked emphasizing 'here'.

"I figured you being such a genius.." Krillin began earning a look from Bulma as he tried to get in on her good side. "…you might know a good place for me to hide, where even Chichi hasn't been before" Krillin finished.

"You have something in mind?" Bulma asked humoured. Krillin however feared she saw through him and grew silent. "Krillin?" She questioned slightly worried.

Krillin remained silent and his eyes were unfocused as he was lost in thought trying to find something to say.

"Krillin? Snap out of it!" Bulma shouted as she hit Krillin across the face, effectively getting his attention.

"Sorry I just…" Krillin started but Bulma cut him off.

"If we keep this up the party'll be over. I'm going to fetch Vegeta. You can hide in my lab, IF you promise not to touch anything!" Bulma finished warningly.

Krillin nodded and watched as Bulma walked off to fetch Vegeta. After several minutes of simply standing in front of the door, Krillin went inside. Krillin did as Goku instructed and searched the walls Goku thought Bulma had appeared form back in the future.

After half an hour Krillin gave up and collapsed frustrated on the ground. He opened his eyes and blinked several times when he saw a slight sliver of black in the wall. He jumped up and moved along the wall again. He didn't see it anymore. He stepped back from the wall facing the wall again and saw it again.

The closer he got the less he saw of the slit. Hastily Krillin searched for something thin, but strong to crack into the slit. He grabbed a thin piece of metal and plunged it into the slit. Bending it both ways several times he managed to enlarge the slit enough for him to place two hands between them.

Just as he planned to pull the secret door open a loud whistling sound reverberated from behind the wall. Jumping back in shock Krillin watched as the blackness behind the wall began flashing red.

"_An alarm?"_ Krillin thought unbelievingly. Loud footsteps echoed through the hallways further ahead. Krillin realised he failed and quickly raced out of the lab and through the hallways desperate to get out.

- () -

Goku in the mean time had been waiting rather impatiently. He was bored, well until Bulma suddenly arrived. He had been nearly spotted, but managed to hide just in time.

"_What's taking him so long? Man I wish he'd come out already?"_ Goku thought bored.

His wish was granted however as the front door slammed open against the building and a frantic Krillin burst outside. Goku jumped up immediately out of response. Krillin spotting Goku and seeing him out in the open, flung himself at him pulling them both down behind the bush.

After they were sure the coast was clear, they left Capsule corporation area. Krillin explained what happened to Goku.

"We'll try again tomorrow. We'll never make it today" Goku responded after a little while.

"But then there won't be a party and our chances will be hopeless!" Krillin responded stressed out.

"Don't worry. We'll get inside no matter what it costs. Lets just get some rest and try again tomorrow" Goku said with a voice that ended the discussion.

Both went to sleep when they got to a safe clearing in the forest. One slept fine determination edged into every cell of him, the other slept less great as he worried about the next day.

_Okay don't shoot me! I know it's not very good or long enough, but I got slight inspiration for this story again, however this chapter is so annoying I just wanted to finish it before it sent me spiralling into another writer's block. So even if it isn't so good, I'm sorry but I won't change it, at least not now. _

_The next chapter might be the same quality as this one, but I think after that they'll brighten up again to my normal writing skill. Especially when (and if) they get back to their own time. Things from then will be very exciting and tense)_

_Thanks for not sending angry messages for me to hurry up. Please review!_

_p.s. people who also like Harry Potter fanfictions, I've recently thought of one myself (don't worry, I won't write it soon, probably somewhere in the spring, maybe earlier), and I've made a trailer about it on _

_If you're interested check out the link on my profile to watch it._


	6. Let me handle this

Disclaimer: I don't deserve to own Gohan or Dragonball Z because I've kept my readers and reviewers waiting so long. Alright so it wasn't completely my fault as it was THE Notious Writer's block's fault. Anyway I don't own anything of DBZ, but one can still hope.

_I hope the previous chapters are still a bit fresh in the minds, so I'm not putting a reminder in this one. If you still like these reminders to be there all the time, even if it didn't take me so long to update let me know._

Now ENJOY!

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter six: Let me handle this_

/Third day in the past/

It was still very early. The sun was still on the horizon, but Goku wasn't bothered with the time. He was used to getting up this early to train a bit before breakfast. Krillin on the other hand was fast asleep, albeit a little restless.

The poor monk had been tossing and turning all night and it was all because he was simply worried. Worried about what Goku was planning to get inside Bulma's secret lab. Goku was known to be naïve. Off course he had his moments where he acted very smart. Still the naivety was a big part of who Goku was as a person. Nothing Krillin said to himself could ease his worries about Goku's planning.

Goku yawned once and continued with his warm-ups. Even if he weren't training later on, it was always good to waken your muscles, especially if you were planning on breaking into a genius' secret lab.

When the sun was between the horizon and the top, Krillin finally woke up. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that Goku wasn't around. Krillin snapped into a sitting position so fast his back hurt and he frantically looked around calling out to Goku.

"Goku!!"

A few seconds passed in silence when suddenly Krillin heard leaves and twigs breaking. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. Nothing appeared there and Krillin grew more anxious.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked from behind Krillin.

"Yiaaaah!!" Krillin shouted as he jumped a few feet in the air. Turning around he came face to face with a confused Goku. Krillin was slightly panting from the shock he just received.

"You alright?" Goku asked still confused at Krillin's near jumping out of his skin.

"Alright?!" Krillin said in a pretty scary voice as he stood firmly in front of Goku and their faces barely apart. "ALRIGHT!?" Krillin's voice rose a bit in volume sounding even scarier. "YOU SCARE THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT FO ME AND ASKME IF I'M ALRIGHT!!" Krillin screamed at Goku effectively releasing all his bottled up anxiety from yesterday.

Goku stood perplexed as Krillin screamed and stomped around waving his hands around frantically. After a few minutes Krillin calmed down and seated himself on a tree stump. Goku slowly approached his best friend, not out of fear or anxiety, but as a friendly gesture to show Krillin he didn't mean to 'startle' him.

"You'd think I would be more anxious, yet here we are and you seem to be losing it" Goku spoke softly as he placed a hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"Yeah *Sigh*, I guess I'm just a little on edge. Can you blame me?" Krillin said not really asking for an answer from Goku.

"I know" Goku responded and that was all that was needed. For a few more minutes they stayed like that, Krillin sitting down and Goku beside him with one hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"So got a plan yet?" Krillin asked albeit a bit nervous at what Goku had in mind. Goku smiled at him.

"Well not exactly no" Goku replied. Krillin's lower jaw dropped quite a few feet as he stared at Goku.

"Not exactly!?" He asked again in that scary voice from before. Krillin was ready to fume right now. Not only was he worrying so much to cost him a good-nights sleep, but he had been screaming his lungs out in the forest, in front of his best friend and there wasn't even a reason for!

Goku sensing another outburst tried to calm his friend down. "That's why I was up so early. For one to warm-up a bit, but also because warm-ups help me focus and I was hoping to get some idea of how to go about this. Oh and don't scream for you never know who might hear you" Goku said that last bit with a bit more tension as a hint.

Krillin's anger dissipated instantly as he heard Goku's reasoning and his last statement. They might be far from the Son Residence, but without being able to sense presences, there was no way of knowing if, for example Gohan, was around somewhere training or playing with Icarus or anything else.

"Alright. So I guess we should work out some plan then" Krillin stated. Goku nodded his agreement and sat himself down on the forest ground in a meditative position. Krillin took his position on the tree stump again.

"Alright so we got inside the normal lab and we found where the secret lab is located, at least we think so, but we also have the trouble with that alarm" Krillin spoke after several minutes of silence.

Goku nodded to let Krillin know he heard. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something. Krillin didn't say anything as he was going over and over in his head, what to do with that alarm.

"This would be so much easier without the alarm" Krillin said softly. Goku's eyes snapped open and looked directly at Krillin who was looking down at that moment.

"That's it!" Goku stated. Krillin looked up confused, but before he could voice his confusion Goku continued. "We just have to get rid of the alarm!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Uhm…how exactly do we do that?" Krillin spoke in a voice full of doubt. Clearly Goku wasn't thinking this through.

"Well perhaps if we break it or perhaps…..if I could use instant transmission I could transport it out of there and……." Goku was interrupted by Krillin.

"First things first. One we can't use our ki which evidently corks that plan and secondly if you could sue Instant Transmission you could just as easily transport yourself inside the secret lab and avoid the alarm all the same" Krillin told Goku matter of factly.

"Oh…right" was Goku's response. Silence dominated the air around the two friends once more as they pondered over other options, if they had any.

"We could always ask her for it" Goku suggested. Krillin looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" Krillin asked anxiety in his voice. Goku shook his head no. "Are you crazy!? We can't just walk up to Bulma and ask her 'Hey can we have the blood device from your secret lab. We kinda need'. We might as well introduce ourselves as Goku and Krillin form the future!" Krillin finished out of breath.

Several minutes passed again before Goku spoke again. "I didn't mean to put it so bluntly. Maybe if we circle around the whole secret lab or blood device subject. For example ask to see some new inventions or something. Maybe if we show some interest in her work….." Goku got interrupted again.

"…..then maybe she'll show us her secret lab and we can get the blood device without her noticing!" Krillin finished for Goku growing excited. That could work, except you forget she can only show me around as you aren't exactly supposed to be here, remember?" Krillin added.

"Yeah…..I know. It's okay, I have complete trust in you" Goku added grinning.

"_Great so now everything depends on me. Why is it always me who gets these sticky missions" _Krillin sighed. No point in thinking negative. This was his mission and he had work to do.

"Alright, lets go to Bulma then" Krillin said as he got up from the tree stump. Goku followed suit and together they made their way back to Capsule Corporation.

- () -

Like last time Goku stayed hidden in the bushes and Krillin went inside. Mr. Briefs had let Krillin in. Right now Krillin was walking towards the lab since Bulma was there right now. Krillin stopped before the door and took a deep breath. He hoped Bulma would believe him. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed a surprised Bulma.

"Krillin hey. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked genuinely curious.

"Uhm…well I was wondering if you had some time to….uhm…show me around your lab…..see some inventions and stuff" Krillin spoke nervously. Bulma raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"Sure I have some time. I'd love to show you some inventions, but I have to ask…" Bulma began and Krillin knew what the next question was. "…why the sudden interest?"

"Well…..I….it's just….I…..do I need a reason?" Krillin tried desperately. Bulma suddenly began to laugh confusing Krillin.

"Don't worry Krillin. If you need to hide again you can just ask" Bulma said kindly. Krillin felt terrific and horrible at the same time. Terrific for Bulma wasn't suspicious, but horrible because how was he to get in the secret lab now?

"Uh yeah….thanks Bulma" Krillin said as he stepped inside the lab. Bulma went back to her current invention trusting Krillin to behave.

After a few minutes of silence Bulma spoke. "So hiding from Chichi again?"

"Well not exactly" Krillin said. He didn't want to sound like a complete idiot for always hiding for Chichi, but what else could he use as an excuse.

"So care to tell me the precise reason" Bulma inquired. Krillin gulped behind Bulma, who hadn't looked around at him the whole time.

Krillin grew more anxious by the second. He had to say something and soon or she'll turn around and see how nervous he was. Then it hit him. Use the one thing that gets Bulma angry and she'll forget their current subject.

"Gohan tricked me into challenging Vegeta and he told Vegeta about it. So now I'm hiding for my own health" Krillin rapidly made up.

"Alright and you hide near where he lives because…?" Bulma asked suspiciously as she did turn around to face Krillin now. Krillin tried desperately to not show his nervousness for that would definitely give him away.

"Well I was around here…..when Gohan told Vegeta…..and….he…..is……much faster than me and I kinda sought the nearest place to hide" Krillin spoke quickly.

"I see" Bulma said raising an eyebrow again. "You do realise if he doesn't sense you trying to get away he will realise you are nearby. Vegeta isn't stupid. He'll know you'll hide in my lab and you know he comes in here regularly" Bulma inquired.

"Uhm……" Krillin began. He knew it was pointless to say anything now. He lowered his head in defeat knowing he'd either get found out or thrown out. Neither being helpful to his case.

"Don't look so down. I've got a place no one but me has ever been" Bulma stated as she stood up and walked directly to the wall with the slit. She turned around with a serious face. "Before I grant you access to this hiding spot, you have to promise to keep it a secret. You'll be the first person to enter besides me and I'm only giving you this chance because I know how temperamental Vegeta gets. Personally I would like to prevent him from bashing you to the millennium because you are my friend" Bulma spoke seriously.

Krillin stood perplexed for a short while before vigorously nodding his head. "Yeah sure, I'll definitely keep it secret. I promise!" Krillin said eager to get inside that lab.

"Good" Bulma said before turning around. Krillin tried to see how she bypassed the alarm, but before Bulma opened the hidden door revealing the alarm, a loud crashing noise came from somewhere outside followed by swearing from the one and only, Vegeta. "What…." Bulma began, but she stopped when she noticed Krillin wasn't there anymore. "I guess he changed tactics" Bulma mused.

- () -

Krillin had quickly rushed out of the lab as he realised the crashing noise was outside. Not just outside the lab, but outside the whole building, where Goku was hiding. Also Vegeta was involved and if he caught sight or sense of Goku…….! Krillin couldn't think about it.

Bursting through the halls Krillin reached the front door in record timing. Without slowing down he slammed the door open…..and surprisingly felt a counterforce. Confusion covered his expression and he stepped outside to look behind the door. Krillin's face paled considerately and his eyes spoke terror.

The door had been slammed into a person, who obviously had been intending on entering the building. This person was………..Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes were closed and his hands covered part of his face. He was swearing colourful and threatening to murder the person who slammed the door open in cold blood.

Krillin said a silent prayer in his mind, knowing it was a futile attempt. He was done for now. As soon as Vegeta opened his eyes he was a dead man. Escaping before he saw him would probably get him killed as well for he must have sensed him already.

Krillin saw Vegeta's eyelids shaking slightly, attempting to open again. Krillin held his breath when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before Vegeta's eyes opened and before Krillin could look behind him, everything disappeared and reappeared and he found himself seated behind a bush with someone's hand covering his mouth.

Vegeta was still swearing and threatening, but seeing no one around left to his designation. Krillin felt the hand covering his mouth pull away and turned around to face Goku.

"Sorry about that. Vegeta would really have killed you if I didn't get you out soon, so sorry for startling you and well…..shutting you up like that" Goku said apologetic. Krillin was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"How…." Was all he managed, but Goku understood.

"I can use Instant Transmission again" Goku stated. Krillin's eyes widened, but before he spoke Goku's eyes grew a tan sadder with a hint of the Son grin beneath it. "I was a bit bored and tried to use my ki in any way. Before I knew what had happened I transported into the Gravity Chamber where Vegeta was training" Krillin almost yelped in fear at that, but let Goku continue with his story. "He didn't see me, but I kinda crashed into one of the consoles and…broke the machine. That's why Vegeta went inside, probably to complain to Bulma. So it's kinda my fault you had a run in with Vegeta" Goku finished.

Minutes passed by as thoughts ran wild. Goku got slightly nervous at Krillin's silence. Finally the monk in question spoke his thoughts.

"Why the Gravity Chamber?" Krillin asked bluntly. Goku was startled momentarily.

"What?"

"Why the GC? Don't you have to focus on your designation?" Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah….well….when I was concentrating on Instant Transmission I was thinking back to when I first showed you and well Vegeta's expression back then popped into my mind which caused me to think about where he was hanging around at the moment" Goku explained.

"And that isn't difficult to figure out. I see. So you can use all ki related things again?" Krillin asked excited.

"Yeah, I think so. Right after I transported back behind this bush I sensed Vegeta coming closer and that's when I tried sensing you. Sensing you near the door at that exact time was scary" Goku said.

"Well yeah, but I think I got even more scared when I saw who I had HIT!" Krillin said empathizing the word 'hit'. "Hey maybe you can try transporting into the secret lab. You know where it is located" Krillin suggested.

Goku's eyes lighted up at the prospect of gaining in their mission. He was so excited he even forgot he was terrified of the device. Before Krillin could say anything more, Goku disappeared.

Only several seconds, not even half a minute, later Goku returned and grabbed Krillin's shoulder before both disappeared once more.

- () -

"This is terrific!" Krillin shouted sarcastically. Goku was slumped on the ground nearby and Krillin joined him.

"I know" Was his only responds.

"Why does Bulma have to be such a genius!" Krillin said annoyed.

"If she weren't than she wouldn't have created that device and she wouldn't have been able to cure Gohan, if she even can" Goku said. Hearing Goku talk like that, Krillin realised how far rock bottom Goku was.

"Hey come on. It's not over yet. We can still make this work. We just have to figure out how to turn off that alarm and then you can blink inside, grab the device and blink outside again" Krillin said trying to sound positive. Goku raised an eyebrow at Krillin's description of his Instant Transmission (blink in and out).

"One problem. We don't know how to shut off the alarm and with it on we can't get the device, unless you want to break down several emergency walls created by Genius Bulma, which are built to withstand saiyajin strength and ki attacks" Goku summed up.

"Yeah that's a problem" Krillin said defeated as he lay down on his back. Goku joined him. "Maybe we can figure something out tomorrow" Krillin suggested.

"Yeah maybe" Goku replied and both let their eyes slit close and sleep overtook them.

Krillin dreamed restlessly about Vegeta finding out he slammed the door in his face and Goku…..Goku dreamed of his wonderful times with his son…when everything was still fine and Gohan was his innocent self.

"_Will I ever see you again?" _The Gohan from his dream asked, but what it meant was, would Goku ever see his son so innocent again?

* * *

_Wow! I wrote the next chapter! And it went pretty smoothly, no forcing me to type, feeling miserable because I can't figure out what to write. I'm satisfied with this chapter and I hope you all will be too. Man it even turned out longer than most other chapters._

_Please R&R. Don't think I'm completely back to normal just yet. I am getting better, slowly, but I wouldn't want to jinx it. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know by reviewing._

_Oh and I would also like to hear what other future stories of mine you find very interesting or are curious about. Can be anything, doesn't have to be one of my DBZ stories. You can chose out of ALL future stories. It gives me an outline of what I COULD focus on after finishing this story and that other one (yes I'm not giving up on either). _

_So let me know what you find of this chapter and my future stories._

**Next Chapter:** Goku and Krillin get the shock of their lives when their answer to their problem literally appears. The title of this chapter will stay a secret for now as it gives too much away.


	7. Two Futures Meet

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter 7: Two Futures Meet_

//Day four in the past, early morning//

"Daaaadddyyy!!!"

Goku jumped on his feet instantly. He looked left and right so fast one would think his head would come off. He was breathing hard, more like panting and his eyes were wide-open.

After a few minutes Goku calmed down. He sat back down and leaned with his arms on his knees chin resting on top. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. They looked sad.

Goku had always been rather naïve, though he had his clear moments. He never realised how much he hurt Gohan by sacrificing himself. He had dreamed about that day when he disappeared with Cell, leaving behind his son.

When he acted that day, the thought of being wished back hadn't even crossed his mind. He had thought he'd really be gone and wouldn't be able to return. Although it hurt to leave his family and friends, he did it to save the earth.

Even when he was wished back, Gohan had still been hurting from his action. He never understood where this pain came from or why Gohan felt so much guilt for things that weren't his fault at all. Now he understood.

He was hurting now just like Gohan had been and might still be, even though Gohan had come to terms with it. He understood Gohan's pain. It was the same as what he now felt. He let his son down, he couldn't stop the danger closing in, he had failed, just like Gohan thought he had failed in defeating Cell.

Gohan had eventually defeated Cell, but the pain of losing his dad had left a huge hole in his heart, a huge pain. A pain that couldn't be overcome simply by talking. Forgiving yourself was the first and hardest part. Goku had failed in protecting Gohan from Cell's infection. He now too had a huge hole in his heart, a huge pain.

"_**Sometimes you have to go through the same experience to understand what one feels"**_

Grandpa Gohan had told him that a long time ago. He never took that wisdom to heart. Now that lesson came crashing back at him. It was so obvious now. He hated himself for hurting his son so much without meaning it. It seemed he did that a lot, actually.

He let Raditz kidnap him, he let him join in a lethal fight when he was only 5 and then let him go to an alien planet, where again a big bad danger was going. He let his son grow up much too fast so he could help protect the earth from the androids and other things. He placed the last hope on his son's shoulders at the Cell games. A child his age shouldn't have to worry about dangerous situation and definitely not place the safety of an entire planet on his shoulders.

How much lower could he sink? How long would this continue? How come Gohan still looked up to him? Why didn't he feel angry for all that pressure? What kind of father was he?

"Yiaaaahhh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

Goku snapped out of his miserable thoughts and looked back. Krillin lay squirming on the forest floor obviously in a nightmare. Goku jumped to his feet and rushed over to his friend.

A strong wind pushed Goku backwards, away from Krillin. It was so strong his feet left the ground and he was propelled away. Krillin however, was propelled right after him. He had awoken from the strong wind and now screamed as he was propelled after Goku.

A loud bang sounded through the forest followed by a sudden increased gust of wind. It lasted a few seconds. Goku and Krillin abruptly dropped back to the forest floor and landed with a hard thud.

"Ouchie, what the heck was that?" Krillin asked as he rubbed his buttocks. Goku shrugged his shoulders as he slowly stood up. He stretched his aching limbs and rubbed his back a little.

"Never had that kind of wind in these forest. Well I guess there a first for everything" Goku said grinning. Krillin shook his head as they walked back to their "camp".

"Well at least it woke me up from that nightmare" Krillin shuddered as he remembered the nightmare.

"Yeah, it was about Vegeta, right?" Goku asked casually. Krillin's head snapped to him.

"How'd ya know?" He asked slightly perplexed. Goku smiled at him.

"Well you were mumbling and after what you did to him, it wasn't that hard to figure out" Goku explained.

"Oh. Wait, why were you awake then? If you heard me talking in my sleep…." Krillin didn't finish the sentence as if demanding an answer.

"Uh, well….you woke me up when you accidentally hit me" Goku didn't like to lie to Krillin, but he couldn't talk about what he dreamed. How he now felt like Gohan had…..besides they had a mission. They couldn't bother with these setbacks among the usual setbacks.

Krillin looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. They reached the bushes surrounding their "campsite". Goku pushed through followed by Krillin. The air seemed to drop to subzero temperature as both stared at the sight before them.

A big white and round machine stood in the middle of their campsite, but what really shocked them was the boy standing beside it. Familiar purple hair, blue jacket, sword strapped on his back. Trunks was staring right at them, a similar shocked expression.

"Goku??" He gasped in a barely audible voice.

"Trunks? You're too early!" Goku said close to panic. He looked at Krillin who was counting on his fingers how long they had been there.

"Wait! You _know_ me?!" Trunks asked perplexed.

Goku and Krillin looked at him realising they might just have made things much worse. Krillin's fingers were still outstretched mid-count.

"Uh…well….uhm.." Goku began. He looked at Krillin who seemed at a loss of what to do. Goku turned back to Trunks who was rapidly turning to suspicious. "Well, we kinda do…know…you" Goku said slowly.

"What?! How?!" Trunks asked forgetting he was getting suspicious. Goku was about to reply when Krillin elbowed him in the side and took over the conversation.

"We can't say, but I'd like to know what you are doing here so early. You aren't supposed to be here until the day Goku returns to earth" Krillin stated abruptly.

Trunks looked at Krillin with an unbelievable expression. He then looked at Goku and back at Krillin. He grabbed his hair and pulled slightly in exasperation.

"He's standing right there! Although he shouldn't be back this early. What is happening?! I _knew_ this would go wrong!" Trunks almost screamed.

"No, no, no….I'm not back yet, well my other self isn't back on earth yet! But your still early I think. You arrived when Frieza arrived, didn't you?" Goku asked.

"How can you ask him that? He isn't the one who did that yet! Besides don't go blabbing things about here!" Krillin snapped at Goku.

"Well, it's obvious something went wrong somewhere or sometime. Everything is already messed up by us meeting him, so we can just as well explain ourselves" Goku retorted.

"How do we know that doesn't make everything worse!?"

"How do we know it won't?!"

"Wait! What is going on here! How do you know all this and how come you two are here and what the hell is going on here?!!" Trunks yelled shutting the two friends up.

Goku and Krillin looked at Trunks and then at each other. Goku shrugged his shoulders as if saying, might as well tell him. Krillin sighed and looked back at Trunks.

"Take a seat, this could take a while" He spoke a little solemn. Trunks stood defiantly staring back. He wasn't letting his guard down to easily.

"Fine" Krillin said a little harsh. He was a little agitated by the entire mission. He cleared his throat before responding.

"We are from the future" Trunks instantly dropped to a nearby tree trunk and looked at them mouth hanging open.

'_Now he sits down' _Krillin thought annoyed. He was on a short temper today.

"How?" That was about it. Trunks couldn't say more and simply gaped at them trying to comprehend what they said. As far as he knew, he had been the first to attempt time travel.

"Well, we are from the future you are trying to create by travelling to this time to prevent the horrible present from your future to happen" Goku said a little fast. Both Trunks and Krillin looked confusedly at him.

"Why not start at the beginning, Goku" Krillin said. "I'll start" He added. Goku shrugged as he sat down as well, Krillin following the example.

"Alright, so where does this start?" Trunks asked a bit nervous, but curious as well.

"Actually, it starts right here, with you" Krillin said matter-of-factly. "You have come to _now_ to warn the past _us_ about the androids" Trunks nodded looking still shocked they knew all about that. "We were warned by you or some other time you and long story short…..we stopped the androids" Trunks looked like Christmas came early.

"It didn't all go according to plan. Things were changed from your future, but we can't go into much details" Goku suddenly spoke at Trunks' happy expression.

"Right, so we are from the future you changed by coming here today. Got that so far?" Krillin inquired.

"Yeah, think so. So why did you come back to this past if everything turned out alright?" Trunks wondered.

"I never said things were all peachy back home. Things happened after the android business" Krillin sighed at the sudden horror on Trunks' face. This was so not going to be easy. "What we're about to tell you, must never be told to anyone, you know this as much as we do" Krillin spoke seriously.

"Of course, I understand. Continue" Trunks said a bit eager.

Krillin did so with Goku now and than adding things or taking over certain parts. They left out the identity of horror that had taken over Gohan for that would cause serious problems. The simply said Gohan was mutated from the inside by an evil they faced before. They told Trunks they needed some 'fresh' blood from Gohan, but there wasn't any in their time. So…they had to come all the way back here, because there wasn't a world crisis going on now.

Trunks listened intently, gaping at what would happen. Their future seemed almost equal in horror to his home. The fact that it was one of the good guys who was causing the destruction was worse than those stupid androids no one knew existed before. However, the androids caused more damage than Gohan. That's why Trunks felt his present was a bit worse than theirs.

"So that's it" Krillin said. He had just finished with their current problem of not getting into Bulma's lab. Trunks was still looking wide-eyed at them, but he seemed to believe and accept their story.

"Alright? Well…..I think I can help you with the alarm. I know the code to turn it off" Trunks said. Goku and Krillin looked slightly shocked at this revelation.

"Really?" They asked in chorus. Trunks frowned at their density.

"Well, duh…I'm her son aren't I" He retorted. Krillin and Goku shared a look and realised their stupidity of being so shocked about it.

"Right" They said in unison. Goku then realised he had a question for Trunks.

"Hey, why are you here this early anyway? We didn't alter something, did we?" Goku asked. Krillin perked up desperate to know if he messed up, if he hadn't already.

"What? Oh not at all. I intentionally came a few days earlier because of the whole ki-mess" Trunks said as if it was obvious. Krillin and Goku stared confusedly at him.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"Know what?" Goku asked.

"You haven't noticed your ki powers didn't work when you arrived?" Goku and Krillin shared a meaningful look. "This time travelling, messes with your ki, but it turns alright in a few days" Trunks explained.

Goku and Krillin stared at Trunks as this sunk in. Relieve flowed over them as they realised their ki never malfunctioned. It wasn't a fluke in their ki, it was a after-effect from time travel. Both burst out laughing at the same time as the worry of that happening again left them.

Trunks simply stared at the laughing due that was doubling over from the laughing. Trunks wondered if the Goku and Krillin he would meet in a few days were just as crazy as these two.

'_Seriously, what's so funny?'_ Trunks wondered silently.

**

* * *

Well voila! Aren't you all happy that I updated! Please review, despite the long wait for this update. **

_At Each Others Throat, might take a while longer, very sorry for those who wait. At least I'm getting back in the writing of DBZ, which had slipped away a bit lately._

_Missing Right In front of You, still working on the third chapter. I've got little over 5000 words, but still plenty to write for that chapter. Hope you can all be a little more patient. _

**Next Chapter: **Goku and Krillin take another go at the blood device code in hand. Will they succeed this time or will something go wrong again? Wait and see, next chapter….**Take The Blood. **


	8. Take The Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or it's characters! I'm just borrowing them for my own out of control imagination!

_Previously on The Search For Blood: Goku and Krillin came face to face with another time traveller, Trunks! With no way out they explain to him why they're here, leaving out certain details. Trunks agrees to help them out. He explains why he came earlier than Goku and Krillin expected and Trunks explains the ki problem with time travel, causing Goku and Krillin to burst out laughing relieved of their worry of their failing powers._

**The Search for Blood**

_Chapter 8: Take The Blood_

//Day Four in The Past, Late Morning//

"Alright, lets go over it one more time" Goku and Krillin listened intently once more to Trunks' plan.

"Krillin, you go into the lab to see if anyone is inside. If there is, you distract them somehow, just get the lab empty" Krillin nodded his consent.

"Alright, as soon as the coast is clear, Goku will use Instant Transmission to-

"- just say blink, it's so much easier!" Krillin exclaimed. Goku and Trunks looked at the monk as if he had lost it before shaking it off and focussing on the plan.

"As I was saying, Goku will- " Krillin cleared his throat as if hinting at Trunks about his choice of words. With a deep sigh Trunks continued. "- fine, Goku will 'blink' into the lab and proceed to shut off the alarm" Trunks looked Goku strongly in the eyes before continuing.

"Now remember, if you so much as place a hair in the slit of the wall, the alarm will go off!" Goku swallowed nervously but nodded that he understood. "You need to slide the walls apart. This can only be done at a certain angle. You need to stand with your right side to the wall, then count about three of your own feet away. Stand there and aim for the wall on the other side of the slit and push. But NOT too hard and NOT too slow!" Trunks paused to see if Goku had gotten all that.

Goku was turning rather pale at the thought of managing to do all that. He swallowed again before nodding to Trunks to continue.

Trunks could tell Goku was not fond of the plan, but it was the only plan they had, well the only plan that had an ickling of the possibility to work without alerting anyone until the task was already completed and Bulma was robbed.

"Alright, when the wall is far enough open for you to pass through, you place one foot in the opening against the wall you pushed _away_ from. Keep your hands on the other wall or it will slit shut again" Silence followed as Trunks thought about where the alarm was placed exactly.

Goku shared a look with Krillin and both grinned from the nerves they felt about this plan. This was never going to work!

"Yeah, okay, so when you hold that position, look to your right and you should see a red light. The alarm was placed in a way that you'd never see the red light unless you opened the wall and if you don't know how the alarm would have gone off before you could open the walls an inch.

To shut off the alarm should be done with the security code, which I gave you. You'll need to switch feet, so your left foot will be against the wall while your right foot is free. With your right foot you'll need to reach the wire hanging from the alarm. Carefully pull the wire towards you without breaking or constraining it anywhere. Then use the smallest possible ki-charge to stripe the cable so you can see the inside wires. If possible free one of your hands and pull out the blue wire and place it against the threshold of the opening. This should stop the walls from closing again"

Goku was ready to pass out. He's heard the plan before and it sounded insane. To hear it a second time, it only sounded more insane!

"After that it will be fair easy. You step on the third tile from the left, 4 spaces from the wall so you are within reach of the alarm. Open it at the back and punch in the code. The alarm will be off and you can 'blink' down into the secret lab. It's straight down, 3 floors below. That's all" Trunks finished.

"THAT'S ALL!" Krillin screamed unable to hold it in any longer. "THIS IS INSANE! IT'LL NEVER WORK, WE'D BE MUCH FASTER JUST BLINKING INSIDE AND GRABBING IT RISKING THE ALARM AND BULMA FINDING US AND WE'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN HOW GOKU IS BACK AND WHO WE REALLY ARE AND EVERYTHING WILL B…-" A hand was clasped over Krillin's mouth effectively stopping the monk's rant.

"Calm down Krillin! You're not the one doing this. I should be flipping out here" Goku said. Krillin calmed down and Goku released him.

"I know, sorry. It's just….this can never work. How does Bulma get in?! I can't see her doing all that" Krillin asked.

"Of course not! She has a remote to turn of the alarm and open the doors" Trunks replied. The looks on the time travellers faces prompted Trunks to continue. "And you can't take it from her for several reasons: 1. No one is supposed to know about it 2. She'll know immediately if it's gone cause she's got it on her all the time and you risk never getting in the lab cause she'll activate the complete shut down and 3. It's DNA sensitive. Only mum can use it" Trunks explained.

Goku and Krillin sank to the ground utterly defeated. No way was Trunks' plan going to work. It was too much to do and so many things could go wrong and end everything. This way they'd never get the device which meant they'd never get the blood and that meant…….the last chance to save Gohan would be lost.

"Trunks this won't work. Face it, there endless chances of this plan failing and we can't risk failing. There has to be another way!" Goku asked in a pleading voice. He was getting desperate to save his son.

"I…don't think there is. I'm sorry, but there is no other way" Trunks responded sounding a little guilty.

A sad silence followed Trunks' statement. What could they do? The plan was way too difficult and the remote was impossible too. Was Gohan lost?

"Right now I so hate Bulma being a genius" Krillin sighed defeated.

'_Genius, Bulma is a genius, Bulma's DNA, DNA, DNA, Bulma's DNA, Bulma's………SON!'_

"Trunks!!"

Krillin and Trunks jumped at Goku's sudden outburst. They turned to face him when suddenly Goku embraced Trunks completely unexpected.

"Goku? What's going on?" Trunks asked while Krillin stood flabbergasted watching Goku fall into the deep end.

"That's it!" Goku exclaimed after he released Trunks. "You" Goku said pointing at Trunks who looked confused and wary of Goku.

"What about me?" He asked carefully.

"You're Bulma's son!" Goku replied.

"I think we've established that a while ago" Trunks returned.

"We need Bulma's DNA" Goku continued. Krillin's eyes opened like Christmas had come early.

"And you are her son and carry her DNA!" He shouted overjoyed.

"Exactly!" Goku joined Krillin's shout. Trunks took a few seconds to let it sink in, then his eyes opened in realisation.

"No" the simple answer had Goku and Krillin stop cheering and looking confused at Trunks. "No, I can't. I can't risk being seen. This could mess with the entire future. It's too risky" Trunks explained.

"But Goku can 'blink' you inside and no one will need to see you" Krillin tried to convince him.

"No, the risk is too great and your whole future could be changed for the worst. It's too risky!" Trunks tried again.

"Then risk it!!" Goku spoke in a harsh tone startling Trunks and Krillin. They turned to him and saw a fierce and angry look on his face.

"Risk the future! You're doing it now, you've done it before! The future could have been worse from your little time travel!"

"But it didn't! My future can't get any worse!" Trunks shot back.

"I'D RATHER HAVE DIED THAN WATCH MY ONLY CHILD, WHO WAS ONCE SO SWEET AND INNOCENT, DESTROY HIS SOUL! TAKE THE PLUNGE AND HELP US! Gohan was your friend and teacher, SO YOU ABANDAN HIM WHEN HE NEEDS YOUR HELP!?" Goku knew it was a low blow, but he needed Trunks' help or Gohan would……..

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? GOHAN WAS LIKE A BIG BROTHER TO ME! I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING TO HAVE HIM BACK!" Trunks screamed angrily, but the pain in his voice was hard to miss.

"Then please…….help me" Goku whispered pleadingly.

Trunks seemed to be battling with the decision while Krillin stood by the side in shock. Sure Goku had been angry before, but this was so much more intense and directed to a friend of theirs. This was a whole new side of Goku. It showed how strong his paternal instincts were and how much this whole mess was still affecting him. Goku had decided to save Gohan, but the pain and doubt were still with him.

It wasn't that surprising. Krillin himself felt fear and pain at the thought of them being too late or the cure not working. To have seen Gohan go from innocent child to a mini-Cell in training, so to speak, it made his own heart crinch.

"Alright" came the painful whisper from Trunks. "I'll help, but I'm doing it for Gohan"

Goku nodded his consent before blinking all three of them to capsule corporation.

- () -

The waiting was the worst part. Two time travellers said hidden behind a bush near the front door to Capsule Corp. They were waiting for Krillin. The monk had gotten the unfortunate job of sabotaging the Gravity Chamber. They needed a good enough distraction for Bulma, so she wouldn't notice the remote missing.

Unfortunately they needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to start their plan. They had been sitting there the whole afternoon. Dusk was already closing in, when finally the opportunity arose. Bulma had come out of her lab! Now they had to wait for Krillin's part, but they didn't have to wait long.

The sound of an angry scream made both Goku and Trunks cringe. Not a second later, Vegeta stormed passed and almost ripped the door off its hinges in his anger. Goku quickly sensed Krillin out, wanting to know if he was alright. When Goku sensed his best friend coming their way, he relaxed a bit and focussed on the argument that just started in the house.

"_Woman, fix it now!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that!"_

"_I'll talk as I wish! You fix that machine, I need to train!"_

"_Fix it yourself, I'm busy!"_

"_Woman….!"_

"_Bulma! My name is Bulma! Stop calling me woman you annoying…..!"_

"_I dare you to finish that sentence!"_

"_You wish! If you need tot train so badly, do it the old way, like everyone else. You're the only one who needs a damn time chamber! They're getting stronger without it, why don't you give it a try!" _

"Shit, we need to act now" Goku said to Trunks. This argument was going to get really bad now, Bulma had hit Vegeta where it hurt. Vegeta never got over the fact he was always behind everyone else, especially him.

"Okay, sure, lets go" Trunks said nervously. If he was spotted, he was going tog et nightmares about this. The future could be altered in so much ways. He shivered involuntarily before Goku grabbed hold of his arm and both disappeared.

They reappeared in the kitchen where the argument was happening. They quickly ducked down, behind the counters.

"How dare you, woman!" Vegeta's voice boomed through the kitchen.

"_Get ready" _Goku whispered to Trunks. Trunks nodded shakingly. This was not going to end well.

Goku blinked outside, purposely letting Vegeta sense the sudden ki. Vegeta abruptly turned around thinking he was losing his mind. He couldn't have sensed Kakarot! Determined to find out, he stamped over to the door.

"Hey, don't you ignore me!" Bulma yelled fileld with rage at Vegeta's abysmal behaviour.

Goku blinked back behind the counter next to Trunks, without giving his ki away this time. Vegeta reached for the door when suddenly it flung open right in his face, _again. _Bulma gasped in surprise as she saw it happen.

Goku nodded to Trunks and the teen nervously got up and started to sneak behind his mother.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked anxious for his reaction. A nervous squeak got her attention and she saw Krillin stand in the doorway, terrified.

Vegeta opened his eyes a bit and through slits looked at his assailant. Not having his eyes fully open made him look even more menacing than normal and Krillin said a silent prayer in his head.

"You're dead!" Vegeta said in a silently dangerous voice. Bulam reacte don instinct, knowing Vegeta might just do just that.

She grabbed his arm trying to pull him away. He immediately pulled loose hard, causing Bulma to stumble and fall backwards. To Goku and Krillin's horror, she fell against Trunks!

Both went tumbling to the ground. Trunks grabbed her bracelet in his moment of panic and just before Bulma turned to see who she fell against, Goku had grabbed hold of trunks and blinked him out of there.

Bulma saw nothing, confusing her, but Vegeta's thundering voice snapped her back to attention. She got up and jumped at Vegeta, never noticing the missing bracelet.

- () -

Goku and Trunks reappeared in Bulam's laboratory, right before the wall to her secret lab. Trunks looked at the bracelet in his hands and surprisingly felt relieved to have it.

"Trunks, get the device and get back up here as soon as possible" Goku said urgently.

"What? Why? I thought you were….." Trunks began but was cut off.

"I have to help Krillin" Goku answered and without further ado , he blinked away leaving Trunks alone in the lab.

Trunks let out a deep breath, to release some of his stress. He then faced the wall and rubbed his finger over the charm on the bracelet. A small purplish light appeared on the charm and a similar light shone form behind the slit in the wall. Then both the lights went out and the wall slit open to reveal the lift down to the secret lab.

Trunks stepped inside and turned around to watch the walls slit shut again. Then the ground moved and the lift went down.

- () -

"Krillin get out of here! What are you waiting for, your death penalty!?" Bulam yelled frustrated at the monk who stood frozen in the doorway. Bulma was hanging on Vegeta's back, desperately trying to stop the saiyan prince.

Krillin shot out of the house as fast as a speeding bullet. He heard a surprised shriek after Vegeta's angered shout of "Woman!" and knew he had thrown her off. He was never getting out of this alive! Vegeta was way quicker than him!

He could sense Vegeta getting closer, fast. In his panic he forgot to hide his ki signal, becoming an easy beacon to Vegeta.

A sudden force stopped his forward momentum and Krillin went toppling backwards, but before his back hit the ground the world disappeared. When he actually felt his back hit the ground, he snapped his eyes open and blinked at the sudden change in environment.

He said up and saw Goku getting back on his feet. "You okay?" Goku asked as he helped his friend back on his feet. Krillin nodded, having lost his voice from all the stress he just felt.

Goku clapped him on the back. "Good job, I'll be right back" and with that Goku disappeared once more.

Krillin sat down heavily trying to slow his racing heart. He felt nervous when he thought of past Krillin. Chichi was murderous about him, Vegeta was as well and he would actually go through with the threat……his counterpart was gonna have a tough time.

Several minutes later a slight gush of wind snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Trunks and Goku standing in the clearing before him.

Goku was holding a small device and Krillin felt a surge of relieve and happiness pass through him. He stood up and smiled at Goku, which Goku returned. They were one step closer to getting Gohan's blood, one step close to getting that innocent boy back.

"We should go soon" Goku said, knowing his son was probably sleeping and this was their one chance. They couldn't wait much longer, even with three days left. The risks of something going wrong again was too big.

Krillin nodded grabbing hold of Goku's hand. The saiyan turned to face Trunks. "Thanks for all the help" Trunks nodded before the two disappeared.

- () -

They arrived at Goku's home. They ducked low to avoid the windows as they snuck to Gohan's room. Goku quickly peeked inside and watched his son sleep peacefully for a few seconds, before ducking back beneath the window.

It was still eating at his heart. To see his son so peaceful, now, knowing full well what he was going to go through. They couldn't prevent it from happening, only fix it. But…..how would Gohan feel after it was over? Would he blame him for not protecting him?

Goku sighed as he tried to focus and bury his insecurities. His soft spot was definitely Gohan. Sure Chichi was a swell ,but his son, his son was so precious to him. If Gohan blamed or even hated him, that would hurt more than anything he ever went through.

Krillin was nervous, really nervous. Not for getting the blood, well maybe a little. But he was more worried about Trunks. Trunks knew what was going to happen in the future he had "fixed". Surely that knowledge would affect his actions. He remembered what Bulma told him:

"_I trust you won't mess up the past"_

He had to keep his promise!

"Lets go" Goku whispered getting Krillin's attention.

He blinked himself and Krillin inside the room, keeping his ki as low as possible. If anyone was sensitive to his ki signal, it was Gohan. The kid could sense him long before anyone else could, due to their close bond.

They slipped closer to the bed, one on either side. Goku very carefully pull the covers back. Gohan moaned softly in response to the action, before curling up in himself. Krillin slowly released the breath he had been holding.

Goku very gently moved Gohan's sleeve up. Goku shivered involuntarily before popping off the cap of the needle.

Krillin had to place a hand to his mouth to stop a gasp from coming out. Goku was taking the blood, Goku was using the needle! The seriousness of the situation really got to Krillin when he witnessed Goku using a bloody needle. He even feared the thing when it was capsulated!

It took but a few seconds before the device glowed green indicating it was done. Goku pulled it out and took the offered cap from Krillin. He placed the device safely inside his gi as Krillin stood up.

Goku remained kneeling by the bed, watching his son sleep unaware of what had happened just now and blissfully unaware of what hardships he had still to come.

Krillin knew Goku needed a moment and softly opened the window and climbed outside.

The outside breeze entered the room causing the curtains to blow gently. Goku put the covers back over his son. He gently brushed his hand through Gohan's hair. Gohan responded by leaning into the hand unconsciously before a slow murmur escaped him: "Dad"

Goku's heart stung at that one word. He missed his son so much. To see the passed version of his son, the version of how his son truly was, an innocent sweet boy, it tore at his heart.

A single tear rolled down his face as he spoke softly to the sleeping child.

"I'll never give up. I'll get you back. I promise" Goku kissed his son on the forehead as another tear rolled down his face. "I love you, son"

Goku then swiftly got up and blinked outside, grabbing Krillin and blinking back to the forest.

Gohan turned on his other side, before opening his eyes in slits. "Dad?" He asked out loud as he watched the curtains blow in the soft breeze. Sleep easily caught him again and Gohan fell back into his slumber.

- () -

"You're back!" Trunks exclaimed when he saw Goku and Krillin appear.

Krillin smiled nervously at the teen, making Trunks wonder what was wrong. Goku didn't notice as he tried to cover up his aching heart.

A sudden surprise scream caught his attention. He turned to see Trunks on his knees grabbing at what appeared to be a leech on his forehead. Krillin stood beside him looking guilty and sad, but calm, as if nothing was wrong.

"Krillin what are doing?!" Goku yelled in panic. Trunks lost consciousness and the leech let go of him. Krillin picked it up and pocketed it again.

"Sorry, I never told you about this. Bulma gave me this in case where were found out. It's a memory leech programmed to seek out memories of our time travel. That way we don't remove more than necessary" Krillin exclaimed.

Goku looked stunned at his best friend, before smiling at him. "I guess it's for the best then. He's fine though, right?" Goku had to ask.

"Yeah he's fine" Krillin answered. Together they hid him under some bushes before blinking away from this clearing.

- () -

Goku and Krillin appeared in a different clearing and simultaneously sighed. They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, again. All the stress was coming out right now. They had done it, they were going home and would safe Gohan.

"Lets go" Krillin said as he meant to take the time machine capsule.

"Where to?" A deep voice asked.

"To the future" Krillin responded thinking it strange question. It took him a second to realise the it wasn't Goku's voice.

Krillin froze. His blood ran cold and he could feel Goku tensing up beside him. It couldn't be! Not now! Not when they were so damn close!

Both time travellers turned around and their eyes widened despite the fact they had already recognised the voice.

"Where?!" came the unbelieving voice of Piccolo as he directed his gaze to Goku.

* * *

**Wow that was longer then I first thought it'd be :)**

**So how was it? Bad, good, in between. Let me know please through a review! :)**

**I was a bit disappointed with this chapter, well the mission part, but the taking the blood part and the damn cliff hanger I have thrown in there seem pretty good to me. **

**I think you can tell what part I wrote now and what part I wrote a month ago :)**

**Anyway, hope you like it, especially since it was such a long wait! First update since May! I feel ashamed!**

**Forgive me and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Action will come later in the story, in the past they can't go have a fight, they'd be discovered in no time.**

Next Chapter title: Before we go Home


	9. Before we go Home

Disclaimer: Stop harassing me! I didn't steal anything, honest! *quickly hides Gohan and Goku in a closet* Honest, I'm innocent!

I don't own DBZ or it's characters!

Previously on The Search For Blood: 

"_Lets go" Krillin said as he meant to take the time machine capsule._

"_Where to?" A deep voice asked._

"_To the future" Krillin responded thinking it a strange question. __It took him a second to realize the it wasn't Goku's voice._

_Krillin froze. His blood ran cold and he could feel Goku tensing up beside him. It couldn't be! Not now! Not when they were so damn close!_

_Both time travelers turned around and their eyes widened despite the fact they had already recognized the voice._

"_Where?!" came the unbelieving voice of Piccolo as he directed his gaze to Goku._

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter 9: Before we go Home_

The intense stare had Krillin squirming. There was no need to say they were in trouble, out loud. It was the only thing going through his head and he was sure in Goku's head as well. Piccolo, _past_ Piccolo had found them and even worse, knew they were form the future!

Goku was worried as well. In his head he was constantly going over plans to shake off Piccolo. But Piccolo was strong and fast, _this _Piccolo wasn't even close to his power now, but still he wasn't easy to shake. Not to mention he was constantly on his guard, with a few exceptions when he was with Gohan.

Goku shook his head. He couldn't think of Gohan right now. He needed to think of a plan to throw off Piccolo. The leech was their only option, but would they manage to get to him. He stared back into Piccolo's _very_ suspicious glare.

Not a chance.

"Where?!" Piccolo asked again, this time with more strength in his voice.

Krillin stared sweating, badly. He glanced at his side at Goku. Goku didn't answer his glance, but stared straight ahead, meeting Piccolo's stare head on without flinching or showing any signs of discomfort.

"You really want to know?" Goku asked with a tease-full tone. He was sure that Piccolo of his time would rather not know, too much complications, too much trouble that was not his business.

But this wasn't his time's Piccolo. Even though this Piccolo was already friends with all of them, he wasn't that carefree yet, like he was in the future. This Piccolo was very suspicious and as always very observant.

Piccolo's gaze intensified so much that Goku could feel Krillin flinch beside him when they weren't even standing that close. Piccolo didn't say a word, waiting for an answer on a question he asked twice already.

"Guess you do. Well first things to know is who we are then. This –" Goku said bending his head towards Krillin. "- is really Krillin and me- "

"I know you're not Goku" Piccolo interrupted Goku. "Your power level is too high. You couldn't have increased that much in only a year. He's stronger too, but not as noticeable"

Krillin tried to look offended by Piccolo's tone of voice and his implementing that he wasn't really that strong, but he failed. He was terrified and in all reality, Piccolo was right. He hadn't really increased that much in strength. He wasn't even close to Goku, Vegeta, Gohan or Piccolo and he never would be.

"Right" Goku responded to Piccolo's explanation. "Well I am Goku, really, but not your Goku"

"What do you mean? You're trying to tell me you're from the future?" Piccolo asked mockingly. But his face feel for a moment at Goku's amused smile as he rubbed the back of his head, the way only Goku could.

"You got it" Goku said smiling foolishly. Krillin beside him sweat-dropped, not believing how easily Goku threw aside the rules and simply spit out the truth.

Piccolo quickly masked his emotions again and stared intensely back at them again. "_If_ you two are really form the future, then what purpose could you possibly have to come back _now, _to this time?" Piccolo asked.

"Well we kinda needed- "Before Goku could continue, Krillin's hand covered his mouth and the monk was laughing nervously.

"Don't mind him. It was nothing important really, just visiting" Krillin spoke nervously. Piccolo raised an eyebrow while Goku sighed at Krillin's poor attempt to cover the truth.

"Visit?" Piccolo asked in a voice that clearly meant, 'you expect me to believe such nonsense?'.

"Uhm, well…you know…..we just…..we came….for….uhm…well…" Krillin stumbled. Goku pulled free from Krillin's grasp and easily held the panicking monk aside with one hand as he directed his attention on Piccolo.

"What he means is, we came to this time for a certain reason which is- "

"No, no, NOOOO!" Krillin nearly shrieked in terror. They couldn't tell him!

"Easy Krillin, I'll handle this" Goku tried to calm his friend.

"So why we came here, we- " Goku tried again, but this time Piccolo interrupted.

"You can't tell me, right?" Piccolo stated, knowing it was the truth. The tone of _this_ Goku's voice when he tried to explain, told him enough. They were here for something very important and they couldn't tell him _because_ it was so important.

"Exactly" Goku replied. Krillin seemed to deflate as the stress left him for now. "You can't let it go unless you know a little, right?" Goku guessed seeing Piccolo's suspicious look.

"WHAT!? Goku NO!" Krillin immediately yelled in fright.

"It's okay Krillin" Goku calmed the monk. Then he turned towards Piccolo and said two words.

"_It's Gohan"_

It was enough. Piccolo seized up slightly, worried for his young friend, but you wouldn't notice it unless you really knew Piccolo. Krillin was too stressed to notice, but Goku saw it. Piccolo was a really good friend, for both himself and Gohan, especially Gohan.

"I see" Piccolo said in a slightly tense voice after he composed himself from the instant worry he felt. He then eyed _future_ Krillin's pocket, having see him reach for it before he interrupted. "How long are you staying here?"

"We were actually on our way home, but…..well we can't leave you like this, or could we?" Goku turned pleadingly to his friend as if asking permission.

Krillin was the one to seize up now and sweat instantly appeared on his head. "What? No Goku, it's too….we'can't….we shouldn't….it could change….I CAN'T STAND THIS! I'M NEVER AGAIN GOING TO AGREE TO BULMA'S PLANS!"

Krillin had snapped.

Goku and Piccolo looked calmly at Krillin who stood fuming and in his head cursing Bulma for picking him out of everyone! He knew this was a bad idea, he should have disagreed. But he hadn't, cause it wasn't just a plan or mission. It was about _helping_ his friend, _helping_ Gohan.

"He's had a hard few days" Goku tried to explain to Piccolo, smiling slightly humoured, but there was sadness in his eyes too.

"And you haven't?" Goku smiled sadly.

There was no missing that sadness in Goku's eyes and Piccolo could easily tell if Goku was having a hard time. _This _Goku had it really hard and knowing this had all something to do with Gohan, it worried him greatly.

"You need to do something to me, right? So I don't change history" Piccolo said knowing it to be true. Goku sighed sadly.

"Yes, we have to erase your memory, erase this moment, erase you finding out us"

"Then do it now, before I change my mind" Goku snapped to attention and looked at his Namekian friend surprised. "It's necessary, _for Gohan_, right?" Goku nodded understanding already. "That's all I need to know" Piccolo concluded.

Goku nodded again, then grabbed Krillin's gi by the back pulling the monk face to face with Piccolo. "Use the leech" Goku said in an even voice. Krillin looked startled at first until he noticed Piccolo's face. The emotion was slightly visible and Krillin saw the deep worry. It only lasted for a second before Piccolo composed himself.

Krillin reached for the leech in his other pocket. Piccolo opened his hand and automatically Krillin handed him the leech. Piccolo waited for a few seconds, then placed the leech on his forehead easily having figured out how to work it.

Instantly a sharp pain went through his head. He braced himself and in a few seconds it was over and his body went limp, his mind blank and everything went black.

Goku and Krillin watched their friend slumped on the ground for a moment. The together they placed him more comfortably under some thick leafed trees.

"Thank you, my friend" Goku whispered kneeling beside his friend. An audible poof behind him sounded and he knew it was time to go.

Goku got up and turned around. The time machine stood almost glaringly in the clearing, as if daring him to return home. As much confidence Goku had and showed, the truth was….he was terrified. Terrified to see his son, terrified to have already lost him, forever.

"Alright, the return date and time is still correct, so the thing wasn't messed up too badly. We'll arrive a few hours after we left so we don't risk seeing ourselves vanish" Krillin spoke from his seat in the time machine, bent over the controls.

Goku sighed before effortlessly jumping into the time machine. In reality, it took all his concentration to step in so easily. He swallowed nervously and it went unnoticed by Krillin.

"Alright, we're ready to go" Krillin said sitting back in his seat. The tone of his voice spoke nothing of confidence and did little to reassure Goku. Instead of replying to Krillin, Goku simply nodded.

The time machine closed and both friends held tightly on to their seat, but with the other they held each other's hand. They knew each other well enough and both were very worried and extremely nervous.

A little support gets you a long way.

Lets hope that saying goes for these friends as well.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't stretch it any longer. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know in a review please. You can thank **Super Saiyan Angel** for this update, her updates inspired me :P_

_Don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't yet._

_Next Chapter title: Too Little Too Late_


	10. Too Little Too Late

Disclaimer: I totally don't own DBZ, I just torture them in my free time :)

**The Search For Blood**

_Chapter ten: Too Little Too Late_

It was silent, too silent. A soft breeze blew through the cloudy air, moving freely with nothing stopping its pace or changing its direction. Then a loud popping sound filled the air blocking the soft breeze, blowing it around and away from the object with much more strength and force than the breeze actually was.

It was a round object, sort of. It was made of two different types of material; the lower half looked like a strong white material, while the upper part was see-through, like a transparent dome. Inside were two people who were screaming, yet the sound did not reach beyond the object.

The object thundered through the air downwards at a high speed. This was why the passengers screamed. With a loud BANG the object drilled itself into the white tiles, leaving a crater slightly bigger than the object itself.

A sudden click was heard seconds before the object sprang open, the transparent top moving upwards. Immediately both passengers hauled themselves out, landing with a heavy thud on the ground.

Breathing heavily, Goku crawled away from the time machine and lay down when he reached the white tiles. Krillin showed no signs of doing the same.

"Krillin, you alright?" Goku asked when he caught his breath. He got no response persuading him to sit up and see for himself. Krillin wasn't on the ground yet. He was hanging over the edge of the machine, head down and breathing heavily. "Krillin?" Goku called again.

The slightest movement of Krillin's head showed he heard him, but he didn't answer. Goku slowly pushed himself on his feet and swayed a little. He steadied himself before walking or more like tripping his way over to Krillin, slowly.

With every step something banged inside his head, causing him to get dizzy and pressuring him into bending double. He tripped but steadied himself every time it happened, which was every single step. When he reached Krillin, he felt so exhausted that he had to grab hold of the time machine to steady himself.

"Krillin?" The monk did not answer, he simply continued to breath heavily. Keeping himself steady with one hand on the time machine, Goku used his other to help Krillin out of the machine. Unfortunately in his current state of exhaustion his reflexes and strength weren't what they should be, causing Krillin to drop to the ground, hard.

"Ohmmm" Krillin moaned upon impact. His eyes opened slowly and his gaze got sharper the more he blinked. When Krillin could see properly again, he saw Goku hanging onto the time machine for dear life.

"Goku?" Krillin asked confused and a bit worried. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he was seeing, but to see such a vulnerable Goku wasn't something he saw every day. Automatically he worried.

"You okay?" Goku asked now that he was sure Krillin was awake.

"Yeah, but…are you?" Krillin asked as he panted.

"I'm good, well in a bit I will" Goku answered him. All of a sudden the strength left him and he dropped down beside Krillin, hard.

"Goku?!"

"I'm okay, don't worry…..about…me" Goku responded between breaths. "What's…going…on? We…didn't feel…like this…on the way…there".

"I don't…know, Goku" Krillin answered his friend. "I didn't feel…sick..on the….way….there, either"

"You too? Damn….this just….isn't….our lucky….day" Goku responded. Both of them laughed between breaths, sounding quite delirious, but there was no one to hear them.

After 10 minutes, Goku and Krillin felt better. They stood up and looked around the Look Out. Their hearts very nearly stopped beating. Their eyes grew wide, their mouths opened slightly in shock before they sucked in their breath.

The entire Look Out, the tiled outside and the building itself, were scorched. Everywhere they looked, burn markings were present. The building looked about to collapse, many pieces already had fallen on the ground, broken and scattered everywhere.

The wind picked up then and the smell hit them next. The smell of burned-out fire, the smell of everything nearby being burned; walls, doors, wood, iron, tiles, carpet, curtains, _everything_.

Goku noticed they were standing near the edge of the Look Out, the only small part, that was unscathed from whatever happened. Now it was scathed from their arrival with the time machine.

"What the hell!" Krillin gasped mimicking Goku's thoughts perfectly. _What happened here?_ This thought kept being repeated over and over in Goku's head.

Everything was destroyed or burned, nothing was left, no one could live here, no one was present to explain, it was all………

Goku's worry intensified as a thought crossed his mind. _Everyone was waiting for them here, everyone was _here_ when this happened. Did they escape?! Did they……survive?!_

"Goku! Snap out of it! Goku!" Krillin called to him. Goku didn't respond. "GOKU!"

Goku nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being yelled. He turned to the sound and looked at Krillin confused. He was so lost in his thoughts he momentarily forgot where he was or had been and with whom.

"I was thinking" He responded distantly. Krillin looked worried. Goku was acting strange and his voice sounded a bit hollow.

"Thinking?" Krillin asked tentatively.

"Did they get out? Did they survive?" Goku spoke gravely, the grieve already filling him up. Sure he had lost his friends before, but never by the hands of his _son_. Only Gohan could have done this, it pained him to think that, but it was the truth. Before they left Gohan was the threat and Gohan could come here.

Hadn't they worried before, that Gohan might attack this place to get Dende? Obviously he had done that after all.

Krillin looked with horrified eyes at the place he already balled his eyes out at, from shock. There were no bodies, but they could easily be incinerated or thrown off the Look Out. There was no blood, but that too could have been burned away, or maybe no blood had been spilled and their necks were snapped or incineration of the bodies, meant of course there was no blood left to be spilled. Or maybe their blood was spilled off the Look Out, causing it to rain down to earth….

"KRILLIN!" Goku yelled shaking the monk awake. Krillin snapped out of his morbid thoughts and faced his friend while wondering since when he had become so morbid.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked worriedly. Krillin nodded automatically. He wasn't fine and he knew when he became such a morbid thinker. Ever since Gohan, one of his best friends, had become…….a monster. And he was a monster, he just wasn't Gohan, but just a monster. They would get Gohan back, beat back the monster and fix everything.

_But what if it killed Bulma?_ The thought had the blood draining from Krillin's face. Without Bulma there was no one who could use the blood to cure Gohan. No one to beat back the monster, no way to _safe_ the innocent inside the monster. No way to safe, _Gohan_.

Goku watched alarmed as Krillin paled and got wobbly on his feet. "Krillin!?" The monk began breathing faster and Goku feared he was having a panic attack and was hyperventilating, yes Goku knew about hyperventilating. "KRILLIN!"

Once more Krillin snapped out of it and now he looked confused at Goku, like Goku had before at him. When Goku was sure he had the monk's attention he spoke to him.

"We don't know what exactly happened here. We can only guess from what we see and what we see are no facts. We need to calm down and search this place for any sign they left behind consciously or subconsciously. We can't get off the Look Out with our malfunctioning ki and we have to do something to stop us from thinking too much on this. Stop thinking and start searching" Goku spoke with a steady and strong voice.

Krillin nodded, he understood and both of them started walking around and inside the Look Out, searching for signs.

- () -

They searched and searched, there was nothing else they could do. They couldn't sense the others, they couldn't leave the Look Out, they were clueless like fish on the dry. With a heavy sigh Goku sat down on the tiled floor outside. Krillin was standing a way off looking down as if hoping to see someone flying up to them.

The search hadn't done much to their peace of mind either. With every new burn mark they spotted, the questions filled their heads as did gruesome scenes where everyone ended up dead. The not-knowing was the worst of it all. If they just knew _what_ had happened they could deal with it. Now they were guessing and praying, but no truth.

Krillin gasped causing Goku to jump up and turn around to his friend, expecting to see all his friends. Even one would be enough, if he could just _know_ something about what happened.

Well it was someone and that someone used to be a friend, of sorts, to him. Unfortunately he wasn't the same person these days. It was his son, Gohan and he looked angry.

"Where did you go?!!" Gohan growled. Goku looked confused, while Krillin looked scared. Of course the monk had every reason to, the last time he faced _this_ Gohan he got badly hurt.

"I don't know what you mean?" Goku asked. If possible, Gohan growled even more threatening. Goku remained steady and calm, Krillin stumbled back another step, slowly getting closer to Goku.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Gohan yelled. Krillin started and ended up next to Goku. But not for long, because Goku, though flinching for a second, stepped forward determined to face his son, even though he wasn't completely his son at the moment.

"I've never lied to you and I will never lie to you" Goku spoke calmly and with a care in his voice.

Krillin looked on in concern. Goku was trying to get through to the real Gohan, if that was even possible. Krillin wasn't sure if there was anything left of Gohan, that's why they went to the past to get the blood, because _Gohan's_ cells were gone, Gohan was gone.

But they were going to fix that, _if_ they got out of here in one piece of course.

Gohan stared straight at Goku, his stare menacing and cold. Nothing Goku said had any influence on him and it wouldn't. After all, it wasn't necessarily a mental attack on Gohan, it was physical. He was changed, not even taken over. It wasn't a discussion of possession, but mutation. Gohan was reformed, so to speak, making Gohan someone else.

"You are going to tell me where you went and what you were doing!" Gohan spoke almost radiating with confidence. Even his voice was fully laced with confidence. It worried Krillin and bothered Goku.

Gohan was never really confident before. He was always looking for confirmation, especially from him, Goku. Always asking if he did things right, always thinking he would _follow_ _behind_ Goku. When he told Gohan he could beat Cell, that he was stronger than him, Goku, Gohan had shown the opposite of confidence. He downright refused to believe it.

Yes Gohan was never really confident, in himself at least. In Goku, he had all the confidence in the world. This wasn't his Gohan, but it didn't stop Goku from trying to reach out to him.

"SPEAK!" Gohan all but yelled. The anger radiated of him, they could almost feel it. Krillin froze, he didn't move, he didn't think, he did nothing but breath. As much as he hated it, he was afraid of Gohan, _of Gohan_! And he hated it, hated being afraid of his friend.

Goku never looked away from Gohan. His eyes looked filled with sadness at the boy before him. The boy who had overcome so much, gone through so much, lost so much and in the end……he lost himself. It wasn't fair and Goku was now more determined than ever to get Gohan back, to give him back what he lost, himself, his life.

Suddenly Goku felt himself being punched in the stomach and he flew back landing hard on his back, inches away from the edge of the Look Out. He moved himself up on his elbows and looked up. Gohan was standing at the same spot, threateningly and his right hand slightly raised in a fist.

"I suggest you cooperate. I'm not very patient" Gohan spoke in a cold voice.

Something warm rolled from the corner of his mouth. Goku touched it and saw it was blood. However Gohan hadn't hit him in the face, but in the stomach, so how could his lip be bleeding? When he looked up he noticed Gohan smirking.

"Confused? Understandable. I discovered that trick a few days ago. Apparently my power level is so much higher, that my mere energy can hurt you, if its concentration is tight enough" Gohan explained still smirking.

Goku wiped the rest of the blood off with his wristband before getting up on his feet. Gohan made no sign of closing the distance. He remained at the same distance, however his smirk now turned into an angry frown.

"No more stalling. Tell me where you two have been and what you were doing!!" Gohan demanded.

Goku was at a loss. What could he say? What could he do? If he told the truth, Gohan would take the vial and destroy it. He couldn't escape cause his ki was still malfunctioning and so defending himself was out of the question too. He glanced at Krillin who was unmoving at the same place as before. Krillin's eyes shifted for a second to meet his, then they went back to fix on Gohan. But Goku had seen enough in that one second. Krillin had no idea what to do either, Krillin knew their options were bad.

"Fine! Have it your way!!" Gohan yelled enraged.

Before Goku realised what was happening, Gohan had closed the distance to Krillin and grabbed the monk by the throat. He lifted him up and held him over the edge of the Look Out. Goku's eyes widened as he realised the danger behind the action.

"Now, you will tell me where you've been and what you've been doing, or else……this _monk_ will fall to his death" Gohan spat coldly. Krillin's eyes widened in horror and he struggled weakly against the hold on his throat. It was futile, for Gohan was much too strong.

Gohan smiled at the futile struggle of Krillin before looking at Goku, expecting an answer. He noticed Goku's horror stricken expression, but also confusion or disbelieve hidden beneath it. Gohan understood what had him confused.

"Yes I know of your problem" Goku's eyes widened further if possible and Krillin stopped struggling from shock. "It's quite obvious. Your ki signature is all over the place and fluctuating as if you have no control. Then the fact neither of you tried to sense the others or defend themselves and lastly, neither of you left since you arrived. You've been here a while as if you couldn't leave. I just connected the dots and figured it out" Gohan explained, momentarily ignoring his anger at their refusal to answer.

Both Goku and Krillin looked baffled. A completely random thought came to Goku at this. It seemed Gohan's intelligence was taken into the mutation, he was clearly still very smart and perceptive. Somehow this comforted Goku. Even though Gohan wasn't Gohan, there was still something from Gohan still present. Sure Cell hadn't been an idiot himself, but this was definitely Gohan's perceptiveness.

"Enough, you keep distracting me. Now you're too late. I've had enough" Gohan said annoyed. He released Krillin and Goku watched his horror stricken friend disappear beneath the Look Out.

"KRILLIN!" Goku yelled as he dashed forwards, knowing very well he'd never make it and he couldn't save his friend. Before he could reach the edge though, Gohan pulled him back by the neck and threw him away from the edge. The tiles broke upon the impact of Goku's body and then the ground dented some more when Gohan placed his foot on Goku's chest and pushed hard. He grabbed hold of Goku's gi and pulled him close to his face.

"You should have just told me" Gohan whispered threateningly. Goku felt the desperation for Krillin intensifying and suddenly an overwhelming rage came over him and he snapped back coldly.

"What's your problem!? We've only been gone for a few hours!" That had been the plan after all. They would return in this world only a few hours later so they wouldn't have a chance of seeing themselves disappear. They could have been months in the past but in this time it would only be a few hours.

"A few hours?!" Gohan spoke tensely as if ready to burst. "You've been gone, FOR A WEEK!" Gohan yelled enraged.

In his bout of rage, Gohan threw Goku across the Look Out. As he meant to charge at him again, three figures appeared in his way. Goku looked up feeling dazed. How could it have been a week?

"Ah, I was wondering how long you roaches would hide" Gohan said smirking. Neither of the three figures reacted to it.

Goku snapped back to reality as he remembered his friend falling to his death. It hadn't been that long, sure he could still be saved. "Krillin!" Goku shouted abruptly before getting up and racing to the edge of the Look Out as if intending to jump off of it.

Trunks' head snapped up at the shout as did Piccolo's and Vegeta's. They quickly sensed for the monks' location and sensed he was falling to his death, very soon now. Trunks rushed to the edge as well, remembering the ki issue.

Gohan sensed a weakness and went to take the opportunity that presented itself. He disappeared from sight. "Trunks! Watch out!" Piccolo shouted, but it was too late. Gohan reappeared before Trunks, slamming him hard onto the tiled floor, leaving a reasonable crater. He proceeded by grabbing Trunks by the neck and slowly squeezing the life out of him.

Vegeta immediately rushed to his son's aid, only to be punched in the face and crashing onto the ground a ways back. Gohan released Trunks, who fell on the ground gasping for air. "Who's next?" Gohan asks with a fake smile.

Piccolo grinded his teeth. He couldn't afford to lose his cool now, Gohan was aiming for that. The angrier they were, the less focussed they'd become.

"Gohan" Trunks spoke weakly still grasping his neck. "Please Gohan, he's your friend, at least he was. Would you really let Krillin die?" Trunks finished weakly. He knew it was useless, but that didn't stop him from trying. He couldn't just sit by and watch Gohan kill off his friends.

Vegeta's sarcastic laugh broke the silence. "Like he cares! He didn't care for the old guy and his pets!"

Goku felt like the breath was knocked out of him. The old guy, master Roshi? His pets, Puar, Oolong….? Gohan k..no Gohan couldn't have. He didn't! Goku kept denying it, kept begging it wasn't true. Had Gohan really killed friends?

Piccolo knew he had to intervene. They had to get Goku out of here, while they still could. Why he had lingered here for so long was beyond him, but now wasn't the time to question Goku's decisions.

Without a word of warning or a glance to either Trunks or Vegeta, Piccolo charged at Gohan taken him by surprise. His fist connected with his stomach and Gohan stumbled back a few steps. Vegeta quickly joined the fight.

"Trunks, get Goku out of here!" Piccolo called to the teen still on the ground.

Trunks nodded automatically, but his mind was still on Krillin, who by now probably feel to his death, because he couldn't sense him anymore. Horror filled him when he realised Krillin probably had the blood. He stumbled back on his feet, his face considerably paler.

Vegeta and Piccolo were getting beat all over the Look Out, but at least they were keeping Gohan busy. There was one positive thing about Gohan's mutation. He had become much too confident, therefore he didn't bother worrying about Piccolo's order.

Trunks stumbled to Goku, not from injury, but from shock. If Krillin had the blood, it was destroyed now from the fall. Gohan was lost once more.

"_Trunks, we've got Krillin. I repeat we've got Krillin" _Bulma's voice filled his head. Trunks abruptly came to a halt. Subconsciously he reached for the earpiece. His mom had Krillin, that meant she was here in her flying cab.

"_We gave him a bracelet, now hurry and get Goku down here. We're on the south side"_ Bulma continued.

Trunks snapped out of his daze and locked eyes with Goku. Goku looked hurt and confused. Trunks rushed over to him and hauled him up on his feet. He suddenly sensed Gohan coming towards him and turned to see he was right. He shoved Goku with his right hand a second before Gohan punched him.

Goku went over the edge while Trunks went through a still standing wall. Piccolo and Vegeta rushed to Trunks' aid and then the Look Out disappeared from Goku's sight.

He felt himself fall faster and faster. He wondered for a moment why Trunks pushed him off the Look Out, didn't he know about the ki issue? Of course he knew! Goku panicked as the air rushed further passed him.

Suddenly he slammed into something hard. He was sure a had a cracked rib. Dazed eyes blinked open and he saw yellow. Before he could register what he had hit, something pulled on his leg. He felt himself slip down and a sudden forward force before once more slamming onto something hard, this time a greyish color.

"Goku!?" Someone shouted. He blinked more and slowly say up. Before he could ask what was going on, something cold enclosed his left wrist. He looked at it confused ot see a silver bracelet on his wrist.

"Goku!" Someone shouted again. Goku finally snapped out of his daze and locked eyes with Bulma.

"Bulma?!" He asked confused. He was rewarded with a slap in the face.

"Snap out of it! Do you have the blood? Are you hurt?" She asked. Goku pulled the vial out of his pocket, which Bulma immediately snatched away from him.

"I'm okay, but…_Krillin_" Goku whispered his friends name.

"Krillin is fine, he's right over there" Bulma said before getting up and retaking her driver's seat.

Goku turned around slowly and locked eyes with a pale looking monk. Pale, but alive! "Krillin!" Goku shouted relieved. He rushed to his friend and hugged him before sitting next to him.

Before they could ask each other what happened, the door to the flying cab opened once more and Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta entered. As soon as the door was closed, Bulma rammed her fist on a big red button and the cab seemed to shudder a second followed by a strange glow. When the glow was gone, Bulma turned the cab on autopilot and joined the others.

"So you two succeeded" Bulma stated as she looked at the vial in her hand. Krillin and Goku nodded.

"What happened? Gohan said…we'd been gone a week and the Look Out…it's….well demolished. And Vegeta said something about, master Roshi?" Goku asked. Krillin tensed when he heard what he missed.

Bulma sighed. "It's long story. I'd rather we discussed this when we're safe. It's not a happy story though" She finished grimly.

"But it's true, about master Roshi…..and us being gone…a week?" Goku asked again.

"Yes Goku, it's true. A week has passed in this time and master Roshi, Oolong and Puar are dead" Bulma spoke solemnly.

* * *

_Few, that took a while to write. It was exhausting and I'm not completely happy with it. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed, I wanted to finish the chapter already *sigh*_

_Also, I noticed today I had a few tendencies of changing to present tense. I think I fixed it, but if it still happened somewhere in the chapter I apologise and try to fix it later._

_Let me know what you think in a review, pretty please!_

Chapter 11 title: Grave situation

_Don't forget to VOTE on my POLL! Need more voters!!! Pretty please, vote for me :P_


	11. Grave Situation

_Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or its characters. I just play with them. When will I return them? It's a secret!_

----------

**The Search For Blood**

**Ch. 11**

Grave Situation

----------

_Previously:_

_Goku and Krillin returned from the past to find things different than how they left them. Gohan attacked them, but Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo saved them, along with Bulma's help. Now Goku needs an explanation._

----------

**This chapter is one big flashback until it catches up with the present.**

----------

Bulma fiddled with her equipment trying to ease the time. She was still seething about Goku's escape. She knew he had every right to take this mission and it surely would sooth Krillin's nervousness, but she was still angry. Goku thought he knew the risks, but really he knew nothing. Heck she didn't even know the full consequences of the risk in this mission.

Being seen or even telling the truth was nothing compared to the stability of the timeline. From what she knew of time travel and what Trunks told her about it, big changes could rip apart the timeline, cause it to go unstable or out of balance. People could disappear from existence or be altered in horrible ways.

With a frustrated groan she dropped what she was fiddling with. She turned around leaning against her air cab. She'd made Trunks go get it, cause she needed to be able to leave without help from a ki-user and she only trusted Trunks with precious cab.

She smiled as she watched baby Trunks play with some of his toys. Chichi sat close by keeping an eye on him. Bulma felt sadness fill her as she watched Chichi and Trunks. There was no way of knowing what Chichi was going through now. She could imagine, but couldn't know unless it happened to her. The mere thought of Trunks attacking innocents caused her to shudder. How Chichi was still going on and not breaking in grieve, was beyond Bulma. She wasn't as strong as Chichi, she would have broken if it happened to her Trunks.

Her communicator beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Bulma!" She called.

"Hey Yamcha here. We've got one dragon ball already and are closing in on the second" Came Yamcha's voice form the communicator.

"Good, keep looking and be careful!" Bulma responded. The signal was cut of and she resumed the endless waiting.

Two hours had passed since Goku and Krillin left. They hadn't agreed on a specific time, just a few hours after they left so they wouldn't come face to face with themselves. Still, it grinded on her nerves to have to wait this long.

"Hey guys, I'm going back to my lab. I'll be a better help from there" Bulma called. Everyone nodded or waved their consent. Glancing at Chichi she knew baby Trunks would be fine. Chichi needed something to keep her occupied. She'd lsot her son and now her husband was away too.

"I'm coming with you" Bulma turned around at her son's voice. He looked sad and grave and she wished she could see him smile again soon.

"You sure about that? It could be awful boring, unless you are more like me than know of" Bulma responded.

"I used to be more like you, but I guess my time here has changed me a bit. I still like science a great deal though" Bulma smiled at that.

"But it's not why I'm coming with you" Trunks continued. "You can't go anywhere alone, you need someone to protect you" Bulma looked sad at that bit of information. Trunks was right though. Gohan was gone and a dangerous threat had taken his place.

"Alright then, lets go, but we're taking the cab!" Bulma said almost as if daring Trunks to argue with her. Trunks smiled before hopping into the cab and taking the driver's position.

"You said we'd take the cab, you didn't say who'd drive it" Trunks teased his mother.

"Why you little….." Bulma teased back before taking the passenger seat beside Trunks. There went her plan of getting to and from on her own.

- () -

Piccolo was meditating on the edge of the Look Out. He had been against splitting up, but since Trunks went along with Bulma as protection, he remained silent though he felt uneasy still. If Gohan wanted to, he could kill Trunks in mere seconds and Bulma would be wide open. Without Bulma they couldn't save Gohan even if, no _when_ Krillin and Goku brought back the blood, only Bulma knew what to do with the blood.

Before Piccolo felt the urge to bring Bulma back to the Look Out, he focused on the other issue, Krillin and Goku. They were late. Now this wasn't strange for Goku, at all and it had only been a few hours, still….Piccolo was uneasy. Heck he was worried even. So far it didn't seem as if anything had been altered in the past, but if everything was fine, then where were they!?

Suddenly Piccolo felt something that snapped him out of his meditation and musing. Snapping his eyes open he looked out at the sky surrounding them as his senses reached out to Earth.

Pain, fear, horror…….death. Gohan was attacking a city.

Piccolo stood up immediately and turned around to the others when the unthinkable happened. Gohan was on the move….upwards! He was coming for them, for Dende possibly.

"Dende! GO!" Piccolo ordered. They had already decided that Dende was to be protected more than the others. Dende's healing ability could not be lost.

Dende seemed to want to protest, but surprisingly it was Chichi who cut him off. She pushed chibi Trunks into his arms and gave them both a hug. "Go" she whispered kindly. "Keep him safe" With a little push in the right direction, Dende finally disappeared inside the Look Out.

Piccolo looked away and stood protectively on the Look Out, Vegeta by his side. He wished the chamber could hold more than two people. As much as Chichi was a fighter, she was one of the weakest among them and wouldn't stand a chance, at all. Vegeta or Trunks didn't even hold themselves for long against the kid. But he knew what Chichi would say. For one, they were the youngest and second she was a warrior and this was her son. She would fight against him, chance or no chance, she would go down fighting.

Only mere minutes later, he arrived. Menacingly, his pink eyes looked down upon them, a blond and green lock of hair dangling in front of his face. A cold feeling surrounded the Look Out merely by his presence. His bright green gi stood sharp against the bright sky.

A hand gesture too fast for them to see and next thing they knew, the building behind them blew up. They turned around in shock and watched the thick, black smoke rise out of every small opening it could find. Fire swelled inside the building, flames licking at the walls and anything burnable within reach.

"Gohan STOP!" Chichi shrieked heartbroken. No one turned to look at her or at Gohan. Transfixed they watched the burning building, wondering with fascinating horror if the chamber could be destroyed so easily.

Gohan's cold eyes switched to the shrieking woman. Her black hair was swept up in the wind blowing wildly. Her eyes looked horrified as tears trailed down her face. For the wildest second he wondered why she was crying. It wasn't just he crying, looking at her she seemed as if she were grieving, mourning.

Bored stiff from this observation, Gohan charged another ki blast, less stronger than the one from just now and almost lazily flicked it towards the woman. Her eyes capture his attention again when they change from shock at being attacked directly to………determined?

Before he ca ponder upon it the blast connects and a rather large explosion erupts. He muses on the fact that he might have overdid it a bit, but shrugs it aside and focuses on the fighter standing a way of.

Wait! One fighter?

With an incredible whiplash he turned his head around only to come to a sudden stop when he sees the woman badly damaged on the white tiled floor, the barbaric saiyan kneeling beside her.

_He protected her! _Gohan shrieked annoying in his head. He didn't mind a bit of resistance, but he could not stand heroics and most definitely not for such a pathetic being.

His angry eyes locked upon the saiyan, ignoring the Namek, whom he knew would not pose a threat at all. The saiyan met his eyes just as strongly, unfazed.

_I'll give you something to be fazed by_ Gohan thought humored.

- () -

Trunks had felt everything, he'd rushed out to help, left his mom with the hopes that her secret lab would not be detected. He'd felt the attack, felt everyone succumb to it and felt _him_ leave again. Horror had taken hold of him for a moment, but when he came closer he felt them again. Weak, near death, but alive.

He had however not been prepared for what he would find. As soon as his eyes reached over the edge his breath hitched back in his throat and he had to grab onto the edge of the Look Out to keep from falling back down to earth.

A still smoking building, or what was left of the building. The white tiles were unrecognizable under the many scorch markings and rubble lay wherever the eye looked. But that wasn't the worst part.

It were the bodies. No correction his still alive friends. Taking a deep breath, Trunks lifted himself up and rushed to the closest person. It was Piccolo. Reaching into his pocket he took out the last of the senzu beans he held and popped it into his friend's mouth. Piccolo chewed and swallowed reflexively before his eyes snapped open. He looked straight at Trunks as if trying to identify him.

"Trunks?" He asked dazed. Then realization came to him and he stood up without another word and went into the smoking building, not glancing at the destruction or injured around him at all.

Trunks went to the others, checking how badly they were injured. His father was breathing strongly, but would not be able to move had he been conscious. It was obvious his bones were broken on many places.

Chichi lay on her stomach and the back of her head was bloody, obviously bashed hard probably against the floor, though no traces of blood covered it. Burn marks were all over he body and she was barely breathing or wheezing was more accurately.

It was then that Piccolo returned outside. Dende rushed passed the adult namek, having dumped chibi Trunks with him and dropped beside Chichi. In a minute she was healed and he went on to Vegeta. The saiyan prince woke abruptly with a very bad mood.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THE BRAT!? I'LL KILL HIM! NO ONE CALLS ME PATHETIC!"

Trunks sighed not feeling up to stopping his father. Piccolo seemed to have the same thought as he too sighed.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Bulma arrived in he larger air cab. She ran to Chichi's side as she saw her stirring. "come one, everyone get in!" Bulma ordered. Trunks help Chichi up and they all filed into the cab.

As everyone sat down, Bulma promptly handed them all a silver bracelet. They looked confused at her to which Bulma sighed exasperated and gently placed it on her young son's wrist. The others followed her lead.

"It blocks you ki signature and no it doesn't block your ki. It just masks it, making it seem as if it is gone, untraceable" Bulma explained as Vegeta got ready to complain again.

"We'd better locate at my place from now one. I already let Yamcha and Tien know. By the way, they have two dragonballs and are waiting for us there" With that said, the genius took the wheel and flew them to the new hide out.

- () -

The next morning Bulma awoke from a soft, urgent beeping sound. She sat up confused for a moment before understand engulfed her and she hastily scrambled to her feet to get to the camera's.

Gohan was here. He was walking through the hallways above, searching for them. Hastily Bulma checked the camera of her secret lab, where they were all hiding. Gohan knew of the secret lab, but like everyone else had never been in it and so would not find them, for now.

Everyone was asleep, even Piccolo. She found it slightly unnerving to see Piccolo asleep. It was like the first time ever. Normally he would be meditating or simply awake, never had Piccolo slept when in company.

Then her eyes caught onto Vegeta. His eyes were open, he was awake. Her eyes snapped back to the camera's of the hallways. Gohan was still far enough away to contact Vegeta, but not to go there. There wasn't any time, to move through her secret lab all the way to where they were sleeping.

"Vegeta" She whispered through the comm. Vegeta stood up abruptly before turning to the nearest comm.

"What!" He snapped loudly.

"Shhh! I'm whispering, take a hint! Lower your voice" Bulma hissed back in a whisper. Vegeta grunted in annoyance but lowered his voice.

"What woman?" He hissed irritated. Bulma resisted the urge to shriek at him that her name was Bulma.

"I need you to be real quiet and if anyone else awakes make sure they keep quiet as well, but don't hurt them" Bulma added. Knowing Vegeta he would find loopholes in any request to get a bit violent. The guy seriously needed to get out more. She hoped Trunks would not take after his father. Future Trunks hadn't, but that could very well have been because Vegeta was dead in the future.

"Why?" Came the angry whisper. Bulma sighed as she struggled whether she should tell him or not. Vegeta was prone to rush into action, when it was better to wait and see and act upon what you learned. "Woman, why?!" Vegeta hissed impatiently.

"Because…..he's walking the corporation hallways. He's searching for us" Bulma whispered back. There was no need to explain who _he_ was.

"Listen Vegeta, don't do anything, just be quiet and keep everyone else quiet. He can't find us, he can't sense us, but he might hear us. Keep still and quiet. No sound and no movement, please Vegeta" And with that she cut off the com, just in time.

With nerves at their breaking point, Bulma watched Gohan stalk the hallways, his smirk turning into a frown before anger took its place.

A loud explosion that caused the whole building to tremble, nearly had Bulma jump from her seat were it not for her hands holding the chair with a firm grip. She bit down on her lip to not let any sound of shock or surprise or horror escape it as she watched Gohan destroy her house in anger.

She glimpsed the camera in the secret lab. Everyone had awoken, but Vegeta was keeping them all quiet, even though Chichi had silent tears running down her face. Then she noticed chibi Trunks. Tears leaked everywhere, but he was silent, he wasn't crying. It took Bulma a double retake to believe why.

Vegeta was holding Trunks! The side of Trunks' little face was pressed against Vegeta's shoulder and Vegeta was actually stroking his son's hair to comfort him, to reassure him he was safe!

Now Bulma felt tears running down her face. Vegeta barely showed such affection and if he did it was when he was alone with Trunks or sometimes her. In front of his friends, although he would never admit they were his friends in words, he would not have shown such affection. But here the prove was right in front of her. Vegeta's tough image was shattering right before her eyes and she didn't care anymore that Gohan was destroying her house. This was so much more important.

An hour after Gohan left, they were still sitting still and quiet. If they learned anything it was that the enemy always had tricks. But now Bulma had enough. She scrambled as quietly as she could and rushed to Vegeta and silently asked for her son. Vegeta gently gave him to her, before sitting down in his angry position, arms crossed and an angry frown on his face.

But Bulma knew it was just an image. She had witnessed the Vegeta hidden inside. She hugged her sleeping son as she sat down beside Vegeta and leaned her head on his shoulder. To her delight, Vegeta didn't shrug her off. He kept his position, but that was alright. He was allowing so much suddenly, it made her wonder though what had caused the change. Perhaps watching Goku lose his only son in a way, or getting to know his future son? Whatever it was, Bulma was grateful for it.

The day was spend silently and tensely, until in the evening Yamcha and Tien returned with two more dragonballs.

"That gives us four in total already! Good job guys!" Bulma cheered happily at the news. Even though her house was destroyed, nothing could destroy this day. It was a happy day.

They were still safe, the lab was not destroyed, Vegeta had changed and they had four dragonballs in two days.

Could this work out after all? Could this horrible disaster be fixed?

* * *

_Okay, I wanted to write the entire week that Goku and Krillin were not there, in this chapter. But I felt that 1. it would get too long and 2. you guys need an update._

_So I'll update this for now and the other days will come in the next chapter. It will be called Grave Situation Continues._


	12. Grave Situation Continues

Disclaimer: I told you they're not here! There is no need to search my house, besides you don't have a...oh you do have a court order. Excuse me a moment *closes door, runs to Gohan and Goku, grabs them both, rushes out the back door and jumps in the escape car*

_To be continued...for now I do not own dbz or its characters._

**

* * *

The Search For Blood**

**Ch. 12**

Grave Situation Continues

_

* * *

Previously_

_In the flashback, Gohan attacked the Look Out, everyone relocated to Bulma's secret lab and Tien and Yamcha found two dragonballs. On the second day Gohan destroyed Bulma's house because he couldn't find them, Vegeta showed a different side of himself and two more dragonballs were collected._

**

* * *

This chapter too, will be one big flashback.**

* * *

The sound of angry cursing woke Bulma this time. She opened her eyes and all she saw was blurry images. Not because she just woke up, but because everyone was moving that fast. The whole place was in an uproar, but for what reason she didn't know. Determined to find out, Bulma stood up and really looked at the whole room.

Chichi was off to the left with chibi Trunks. He was crying, probably from all the noise and the obvious tension that hung in the air. Chichi was rocking him gently on her lap. Dende and mr. Popo were a little ways off from Chichi, entranced by whatever was drawing their attention. Moving her gaze to the other side of the room, Bulma found what was moving so rapidly and causing all the disturbance.

Trunks and Piccolo were moving left and right trying to block Vegeta's quick stride. Vegeta had a white aura around him and was looking daggers at his son and Piccolo. As she watched more closely, she realised Vegeta was moving towards the lab door, the way out.

"Vegeta stop this! You can't go out, you'll get killed!" Piccolo spoke annoyed, probably from Vegeta's persistent behaviour as he simply ignored him and tried the other side again, only to be blocked by Trunks, again.

"Blasted! Get out of my way!" Vegeta snapped angrily.

"No it's too dangerous and you can't open the doors anyway, father" Trunks tried to reason with the stubborn saiyan Prince.

"I don't care, I'll blast my way out if I have to!"

"WHAT, is going on here!" Bulma hollered at her loudest to get over Vegeta's volume. All the heads turned to the scientist, whom from the looks on their faces, they forgot was even there. Bulma had to wonder, if they forgot about her presence because this loud arguement was going on, then how the heck did she sleep through all that!

"Vegeta is trying to leave- " Piccolo began.

"- I'm not trying anything, I'm leaving right now!" Vegeta stated, before rising in the air and flying over the namek's head.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted before following in the same manner. Vegeta sensed the approach, stopped in the air and turned around to face him. Piccolo realised too late what the saiyan prince had in mind and found himself flying back hard as Vegeta had hit him in the midsection.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked. To her utmost surprise he landed and turned towards her. "Vegeta.." Bulma began in a more gentler voice, but she got cutt off.

"Open that door!" He snapped, though not loudly, just urgently as if something was about to blow.

"What..? Why? What happened?" Bulma struggled to find the right question.

"Vegeta, enough! What will you gain from acting like an imbecile?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"Imbecile! How dare you call m- "

"You are making the same mistake as you did with Cell!" Piccolo snapped, unable to contain his anger and anoyance at Vegeta's tactics of rush and hit, think afterwards.

Vegeta had shut up, infact everyone was deadly silent at the moment. They all remembered, well some were told what happened then. Trunk had been killed, or so they thought. When it became clear he was still alive, but not for much longer, Vegeta had snapped. He had shot after Cell and fired everything he had at the android and in the end it didn't even scratch him. It did however, nearly kill Vegeta and in an attempt to save him, Gohan lost the use of his left arm and his energy had gone down tremendously. Though all ended well, not counting the current situation, Vegeta for a long moment back then had caused a lot of trouble and nearly got everyone killed by his actions.

"That was a low blow namek" Vegeta spoke in a low voice, the fight mostly out of him, for now.

"If that's what it takes" Piccolo muttered before both he and Vegeta moved away in different directions of the room.

Bulma watched flabbergasted after the two before turning to Trunks, determined to find out what exactly had set Vegeta off. Trunks was watching with a strange expresion after Vegeta, only increasing her curiosity and determination.

"What exactly happened? He was acting like his pride was crushed or something" Bulma questioned Trunks. Said halfbreed turned to his mother and smiled as hesitatingly as Goku would when things were a bit strange.

"Well, uhm, it's kinda flattering and weird" Trunks answered evasively.

"Trunks...what?" Bulma asked effectivily confused. A voice across the room cleared the awkward tension Trunks was radiating.

"The brat destroyed my son's room!" Vegeta hollered, obviously needing to relieve his anger in some way.

Bulma turned and stared transfixed at Vegeta who had sat down across the room, arms crossed and a scowl in place. _Gohan had destroyed Trunks' room, chibi Trunks' room. _Bulma turned back around and looked at Trunks and she looked unbelieving at him. When Trunks smiled nervously, she burst out laughing both from amusement and of joy. She'd worry later if Vegeta was on drugs, for now she enjoyed that he was pissed because someone destroyed his son's room.

"Hmpf" was all Vegeta had to say as he watched his wife wipe away tears as she laughed. He decided he needn't say more. She hadn't laughed in a while and he enjoyed hearing it, though he never removed his scowl out of place.

- () -

Gohan was pissed! Not only had they escaped him, but he couldn't even track them without sensing their ki. He just knew it was the scientists fault, Bulma. He'd even tried blasting her house to pieces, but apparently they were well hidden, possibly underground. As much as he wanted to blast a hole in the ground, he couldn't. He needed at least one of them alive, to question.

They weren't all around. He knew Bulma was hiding here as her intelligent mind was of good use to them. The saiyans and namek obviously remianed close for 'protection', not that it would make much of a difference. He'd squish them all like bugs. Gohan smiled at the thought. The other woman and the child would of course be close as well. The only one's not hidden were those two humans.

Gohan had seen them around far off area's. He could have killed them on many occasions, but he was curious. Why were they out there, without 'protection'? Were they looking for something? If so, than what?

But there were still two members of that group that he had not seen nor was sure were hiding with the rest. After all, wouldn't they have come rushing when he attacked them? Goku could have used his Instant Transmission, yet Goku and the bald one were missing. Perhaps the bald one was hiding with the others, but Goku was definitely not around. He hadn't been out once searching with those other two fools, and he isn't the type to hide, nor did he come to fight him.

Gohan didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, but especially if it involved that naive saiyan. He had to find out where he was and what he was doing. Unfortunately he needed to find someone who knew and the only one's that left the hiding place, were miles away and untraceable.

_"Guess I'll just have to lure them out_" A smile crept onto his face as he thought of different ways to get their attention.

- () -

The afternoon passed eerily calm and without incidents. It made all of them uneasy. Where was Gohan? Is he waiting for something? Was he tracking them? So many questions, so many fears and all they could do was wait.

"Enough! I'm going out!" Vegeta exclaimed. Bulma looked up from her work table distracted by her temperamental husband's voice.

"No you're not Vegeta" Piccolo stated calmly.

"Really? Are you going to stop me then?" Vegeta challenged.

"If I have to I will. I will not let you rush out to get yourself killed" Piccolo responded, the tiniest bit of anger hidden within his answer.

"How sweet" Vegeta mocked. "You care about my survival, you've grown soft, Namek!"

"Speak for yourself, Vegeta. Last I checked you were fuming about you son's room being destroyed" Piccolo countered. Vegeta glared daggers at him, but Piccolo wasn't finished. "Besides, we need everyone we've got left. You are one of the strongest fighters, we need you when the time is right"

"When the time is right? Screw that!" Vegeta shouted resulting in scaring everyone and making chibi Trunks cry.

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped before going over to Chichi and taking her crying son.

"Hmpf. I'm not waiting one more minute in this damn, kami forsaken hole!" Vegeta continued, unable to care about hsi crying son when his anger was pounding on the forefront.

"You will wait. If you go out and die, we could very well lose everything! We need you..." But Piccolo was cut off.

"For what! Need me for what! All I've bene doing is sit here and wait for that brat to do something! What good are we doing?" Vegeta yelled.

"We have to wait for Goku and Krillin! When we have Gohan's blood we can fix this. We are doing plenty! We're keeping tabs on Gohan, keeping him busy, distracted from doing too much damage and keeping him distracted from Tien and Yamcha. So sit down and shut ut!" Piccolo couldn't help but let his anger get out a little. Vegeta was testing his nerves, again.

"Hmpf, waiting for that idiot. You're all so positive this cure will work and positive that Kakarot and his bald friend will succeed. Anyone think of the possibility that they don't succeed or that the cure doesn't work! What will you do then! Thought of that!" Vegeta countered.

Everyone grew silent. It had been the topic of conversation before Goku and Krillin left. Vegeta had said they might have to kill Gohan, if all else failed. But could anyone of them actually do it? No one knew how to answer, no one dared to answer, no one wanted to answer, cause no one wanted to think of that possibility, not matter how big the chance it might come true.

But before anyone could think of something to say, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo froze.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"It's Gohan" Piccolo said with difficulty.

"You gotta fight him, don't yyou?" Chichi asked. Most everyone turned around to face the saddened mother."Be careful. I don't want anyone to get hurt and neither would Gohan"

Piccolo nodded respectfully at her and then got into the elevator Bulma unlocked, together with Vegeta and Trunks.

- ( ) -

They knew what to expect, but it still came as a shock to see. Buildings were burning, people were screaming, running, crawling. Some were still in flames, conscious and unconscious. Hald the city had collapsed burying people underneath concrete and rock. The worst thing though, was seeing Gohan floating above the city with a smirk on his face.

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted unable to remain silent. His friend, his mentor was hurting people and he couldn't keep silent.

"Well well well, what have we here? Finally decided to come out of hiding, did you?" Gohan asked in a mocking tone as he floated closer to the three fighters.

"Gohan stop this!" Trunks pleaded. Vegeta grunted at Trunks' pleading. It was no use. Gohan wasn't in there anymore. Even Piccolo sighed, knowing pleading was useless. There was one thing that might save Gohan and it better come soon.

"Why?" Gohan asked smugly. Trunks went silent, the very question taking him off guard. "Don't go blundering about it not being right, it's not me, cause you know what kid, this _is_ me! I'm not your friend!"

"You're right, you aren't my friend, Gohan is my friend and we'll get him back!" Trunks snapped back, before Piccolo pulled him away from Gohan. It took all his control to not show any signs of weakness as he came face to face with what was once his closest friend and dearest student.

"Came to stop me, have you?"

"I can't stop you nor could I stop Gohan, never could" Piccolo responded. Gohan smirked, his pink eyes shinging with glee.

"No you can't" Gohan spoke never breaking eye conctact with Piccolo, not even by blinking. "Now that I have you all here, do tell me where Goku and the monk are" Now he looked at all three of them in turn as if checking for a sign of anything really. And he found it. Faster than the eye could blink, Gohan was in front of Trunks.

"You know something, don't you?" He asked slyly. Trunks remained silent, hardening his emotions so he wouldn't lose control again. This wasn't Gohan. The only thing Gohan about this creature was the body and soon they would return that body to the real Gohan. As he thought of their mission, Trunks wondered if it would be the Gohan they knew. Goku and Krillin were in the past getting blood from the younger Gohan, the one who hadn't ever lived through the horrors of the androids yet. With those cells, the cells that were all Gohan, what would happen if those cells won. Would the Gohan who they all knew simply return or would he have forgotten everything? Would he be that young boy whose blood they needed? Or was a small part of Gohan still in there, a small army of his cells waiting for help?

Impatient with the lack of response, Gohan punched Trunks in the abdomen. Trunks crashed hard into the earth in a small crater. Vegeta transformed and aimed a punch, which Gohan dodged and suddenly disappeared. Vegeta turned around, looked up and down and around again, but didn't see him. Piccolo was looking for Gohan too, but even sensing him was impossible. He was effectivily hiding his ki signal, but unlike the bracelets, he couldn't keep that up forever.

Suddenly they sensed him. their gazed moved up and they saw him floating a little ways off, ki gathered heavily in his palm and aimed down. Aimed at Trunks.

"Tell me where Goku is and I will spare him, for now" Gohan called over to them. Piccolo gritted his teeth, while Vegeta balled his fists. "Now!" Gohan yelled impatiently.

"Not here!" Vegeta yelled back, feeling smug. Before he could process the movement, Vegeta felt himself be hit by a very strong kick and crashed into a crater of his own. Not a second later a large bang resounded close by him. With his senses he picked up on Piccolo's signal. Just one hit and all three were out! This was ridiculous!

Vegeta looked up when he sensed Gohan. Said boy was floating low above all three of them, looking murderous. He moved closer to Vegeta and spoke calm and low, though he knew all three could easily hear him.

"You will regret saying that" With one last smug smile, Gohan took off leaving their battered bodies and a burning city.

- ( ) -

"What do you think he meant?" Yamcha asked back at the lab. the three warriors had gotten back just after Tien and Yamcha. They'd told what had happened while Dende healed them.

"No idea, I'll guess we'll find out soon enough" Piccolo answered.

Everyone agreed and taking the hint went to sleep. There was no guessing what Gohan would do next. As always, all they could do was gather hope and wait.

- ( ) -

Late in the morning on the fourth day they found out exactly what Gohan had meant. Small spikes in low ki signals that suddenly vanished and there had been pain.

"NO!" Yamcha shouted in horror. Everyone knew what Yamcha was so distressed about, they sensed it, or rather didn't sense it, not anymore.

Tien looked defeated as well, as did the other ki users. The only one not looking horrified was Vegeta.

Without exchanging a single word, Yamcha rushed into the elevator. Tien followed quickly and before the doors were closed Trunks, Piccolo, Bulma and Chichi were inside too.

They took Bulma's air cab and flew straight over.

It was a horrible sight to see. The island was scorched and the sea barely washed upon the shore as if it dared not touch the island. And in the middle was Kame House. It was utterly destroyed. Few pieces lay scattered around the island, the rest had been incinerated, along with it Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar. There were a few signs of their presence here, but their signals were completely gone. They had been here and they had been killed, by Gohan.

"No" Bulma muttered, sobs forcing their way up. It wasn't as if she particularly liked Master Roshi or Oolong for that matter, but they were friends, they were family and they didn't deserve this.

Yamcha grabbed something from the ground and let is drift between his fingers. Blue hairs spiralled down, blue fur. "Puar" Yamcha whispered heart broken.

Tien was holding a piece of yellow clothing while looking out over the wreckage. Bulma patted him on the back. "Probably Roshi's. He's got a weird style in clothing" she commented. Tien tightened his hold on the cloth and looked heart broken at it, but before he could decide whether he was able to say anything, Trunks interupted.

"Damnit! He should have gone hidden, with us!" Trunks cursed. He didn't like it when people died, he'd seen too many die already. He had hoped he could keep people from dying anymore.

"He wouldn't listen Trunks. I tried. He insisted he'd be fine here. He didn't want to leave and hide" Bulma explained with a tight throat.

"Lets go back. Gohan could be out here somewhere waiting for an opportunity" Piccolo spoke solemnly.

Everyone filed back into the air cab, unable to glance back at the destruction. Instead they looked at Tien and Yamcha as they flew off in search for another dragonball. Bulma wondered as she flew them all back to the lab, _Was hope going to be enough?_

_

* * *

_

_**So finally another update, still not done with this whole flashback thing, but again I felt like updating something, so I decided to end this chapter here. The flasback will be one more chapter and then we resume with the present! **_

**Please don't hate me and please review. I love to know your thoughts on my chapters and I need a little appreciation, please. I feel like I'm writing for no one out there, Last chapter of AEOT I only got three reviews, of which I was very grateful, but I remember a lot more reviewers for that story, so please people. Let me know if it was any good.**

Next Chapter title: Grave Situation Ends

**Remember, R&R!**


	13. Grave Situation Ends

Disclaimer: Don't worry, no one will find you here, hehe, they'll never catch me, they'll never take you away from, hehehe. Goku and Gohan look worried from corner of underground bunker, scared. NEVER!

_I still do not own Dragonball Z or its characters._

_

* * *

_**The Search For Blood**

**Ch. 13**

Grave Situation Ends

_

* * *

Previously_

_In the Flashback, Vegeta snapped because Gohan had destroyed chibi Trunks' room, Gohan tried to lure them out by attacking a city, Vegeta acted smug and that resulted in the death of those at Kame house._

**

* * *

This chapter too will be one big flashback.**

One important Author's note: I kinda forgot to keep track on the number of dragon balls in last chapter. From what I've written they have four now, while in fact they should be on six already. I hope you can forgive me and look past this for this chapter, I will fix it when I feel like it. I had plenty of chances to mention those dragon balls, but I forgot, so please just pretend they do have six now but I just didn't mention it.

* * *

Bulma didn't know how she had managed to sleep that night, but nevertheless she awoke feeling groggy the next morning. For a change, she woke up to silence. She glanced around the room to make sure everyone was still there, it was too weird to have everything quiet.

Sure enough, everyone was still in the lab. Baby Trunks lay in his lab cot, still peacefully asleep. Piccolo was meditating, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed watching his sleeping son, Trunks was tinkering with some stuff and Chichi was still asleep.

Yamcha sad red-eyed in a corner, obviously not having slept at all. Tien sat with Dende and Mr. Popo who was making breakfast.

The morning and afternoon passed quietly, which unnerved them all. Tien and Yamcha left again in the evening in search for the last dragonball. They felt it safer to go in the evening to throw Gohan off if he was aware of them going out each day.

"I really hope we'll find this last dragonball soon" Yamcha spoke in an attempt to break the silence.

"We have to" Tien replied stonily and without further talk, they flew in the direction the dragonball radar pointed.

* * *

All night Tien and Yamcha searched, picking up and losing the signal time after time again. It was frustrating and they were growing tired, a deadly combination.

"Ah lets just get some rest and try again later" Yamcha said, trying to stay afloat.

Tien nodded, somewhat reluctantly and they turned around. Suddenly, Gohan was right in front of them and both humans froze mid flight. Before they could react, Gohan disappeared and reappeared holding up the dragonball radar for them to see. And then he closed his hand and the radar broke in many pieces.

"NO!" Yamcha shouted shocked. Gohan just laughed at him.

"Where is Dende?" Gohan asked suddenly, back to business. Tien and Yamcha froze again. This is what they had feared. Gohan wanting to kill Dende, their last chance. Without Dende the dragonballs were lost.

"Move Tien!" Yamcha suddenly shouted as he lunged forward as if to attack Gohan.

Gohan merely grabbed Yamcha by the throat and squeezed, resulting in a choking sound from Yamcha.

"No!" Tien shouted, but before he could attempt to help his friend, Gohan slammed Yamcha head long into a metal beam closeby. Then he released him, Yamcha slumping to the ground motionless, and turned to face Tien.

"Now, where is Dende?" Gohan asked mencingly.

Tien didn't answer and Gohan made a grab for him, only to be hit in the face and flying back a few paces. Gohan righted himself almost instantly and locked eyes with his attacker.

"Vegeta" Gohan hissed angrily. Vegeta just smirked at him, enraging Gohan further. He would hold Gohan off as long as possible, which would not be long, he begrudgingly admitted to himself.

Meanwhile Trunks was checking on Yamcha, Tien hovering close by trying to focus on what Trunks was saying and checking on Vegeta and Gohan in the sky.

"Doesn't look too good. I think it's best we take him to mom" Trunks said. "It's not far. Tien, fly him back as quickly as you can. Vegeta and I will hold Gohan off as long as possible"

"Are you mad? You'll be killed" Tien countered.

"Don't worry, just trust me. Hurry!" Trunks answered.

Tien did as Trunks said because he sounded confident enough. Watching them go, Trunks joined the fight above. It took only a few minutes before they were so banged up they could barely fly anymore. But Trunks was happy to note that Tien had reached the lab and signalled his father. Both he and Vegeta took out a pill and swallowed it.

Right before Gohan's eyes, they vanished from sight.

* * *

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted before throwing herself around her sons' neck. "I was so worried. Did it work?"

"Yes, woman. They worked" Vegeta snapped. He was not in a happy mood having just been defeated badly, again. Bulma ignored his attitude and focussed on her adult son.

"They worked perfectly. We vanished almost instantly and with the bracelets still on, Gohan had no chance of finding us" Trunks ended on a sad tone, losing his best friend was weighing down on him, especially since he already lost him before in his own time.

"How's Yamcha?" Trunks asked as a distraction. The sudden dampened mood startled both Trunks and Vegeta.

"It's not good" Bulma answered sadly.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked worriedly. After a few seconds silence, Bulma answered him.

"He's in a coma"

* * *

This time no one slept during the night. They stayed awake for any sign from Yamcha or any sound of a threat from Gohan. The night passed quietly, though, with the only sound the soft beeping of heart monitor of Yamcha.

* * *

In the morning, explosions were heard from above and slight trembles reached down to the lab. Everyone was awake instantly, Bulma immediately scrambling to her still working camera's. She complimented herself for making a few bomb prove camera's. It wasn't that she saw this coming, she'd made them as a precaution for living with Vegeta. He lost his temper almost every day.

On the camera's she saw Gohan. He was walking through the remains of her house and he was talking or shouting seemed more likely. Reluctantly she turned on the sound, so she could hear him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Gohan's voice drummed through the sound system.

Everyone was on high alert at hearing his voice and Bulma quickly shut off the camera sound. After a few minutes of watching Gohan silently shout, he left.

* * *

A peaceful afternoon was not allowed. Trunks jumped up without warning letting lose a shout of joy startling the others. Before anyone could question his sanity all the other ki users froze.

"They're back" Tien spoke just above a whisper, as saying it would undo this truth.

"Shit!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed receiving confused glances form the others. "Their ki isn't hidden!" She explained urgently.

"Well that much is obvious woman. How else can we sense them" Vegeta snapped back.

"No you idiot. That's not what I mean! Gohan can sense them too!" Bulma retorted. This realization came hard.

"Oh no and their ki won't work for a few days because of the time travelling! I completely forgot about that!" Trunks exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Bulma all but shrieked. She darted across the room, threw Trunks and ear piece and punched in the code of the elevator. "Quickly, put that in Trunks. You three go get them. I'll follow in the cab with bracelets. I'll explain on the way, Trunks!" Bulma finished when they all looked questioningly at her.

They did as she said and went to safe Goku and Krilling.

* * *

**Okay that was it. Sorry it was so rushed, I just 1. Wanted to update before Christmas and 2. I wanted out of this flashback.**

**Please review, I know it's been a long wait, but please don't be mad at me.**

**Next Chapter title: Back to the Battlefield**


End file.
